Navy Space
by SailorP20
Summary: The search for a missing U.S. Naval Officer has been called off. Halfway through the hour flight, the aircraft had a malfunction and both crew members were ejected from the plane. One has been found. The other is sorely missed. Where did the sailor go? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and there licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Intro

The search for a U.S. Naval Officer missing off the coast of Sand Island has been called off. Junior Grade Lieutenant Alaine Elyse Gouveia, assigned to VR-85 of Sand Island Naval Air Base was taking a welcome flight with another naval pilot on July 12 in a F-18. Halfway through the hour flight, the aircraft had a malfunction and both crew members were ejected from the plane. The pilot was found 20 miles offshore from Sand Island three hours later. LTJG Gouveia was announced Missing In Action after a week long search. LTJG Gouveia would have been 28 years old today. Alaine Elyse Gouveia is sorely missed by her parents, brother and his wife, and sister. Date July 20 2016.

This is her story.

Chapter 1

Lieutenant Junior Grade Alaine Gouveia walked to VR-85 command at Sand Island Naval Airbase from the unit parking lot with her backpack of extra clothes. VR-85 would be her home for the next two weeks. Away from work as a sporadic archaeologist, trying to come up with a solution to an age old question of who has ownership or the right to choose how the land should be used. LTJG felt more at home in her blue digital uniform with a clear purpose of right and wrong with only one way to do things, than a laborer for the next project hiring.

Gouveia was still a little tired from the eventful flight yesterday evening. Turbulence was becoming more and more of a problem on all over land flights across the globe during the year. After getting to the hotel, Gouveia called VR-85 to check what time to be at the squadron headquarters. After the pleasantries were over, the desk clerk gave Gouveia something to look forward to; more than the normal grind of Annual Training.

"The command has a certain tradition ma'am. If you're up for it, Lieutenant Dill has volunteered to take you up in one of the F-18's here at the squad."

'How could anyone pass something like this up?!' Gouveia thought, "Yes! I would be honored to fly with Lieutenant Dill. What time should I be there?" Almost yelling into the mouthpiece of the hotel phone.

And here she was, getting her orders stamped and signed on the quarterdeck at 0515, fifteen minutes before she was to meet with Lieutenant Dill. A bright sounding voice from behind Gouveia, caught the attention of the young officer.

"Welcome aboard to the Sea Scars." The voice belonged to a woman of slight stature in a olive green flight suit. Stepping forward, the lady held out her right hand, "I'm Lieutenant Dill, I'll be your tour guide and pilot this morning. Follow me and we'll get you some flight gear," Gouveia shook her hand and Dill did an about face, walking deeper into the squadron, " I'm not going to bother you with where things are and who everyone is quite yet. There are too many people which change depending on the day. As for the work centers," Dill paused as they came to a door with _Supply_ labeled on the right side of the door frame, "There will be plenty of time once we get back." The flight officer stepped through the door and chatted with the supply personal for a minute before she introduced Gouveia, "This is Lieutenant Junior Grade Gouveia, she will be with us for a couple weeks while she is on orders. After our flight, she'll be coming in here and helping out while your LPO is gone for the week."

"Good to meet you Lieutenant." The male sailor behind the desk said, "I'm LS1 Clent. What size flight suit can I get you?"

"It's good to meet you as well." Gouveia smiled, "I'm a 32 regular. And I'm looking forward to working with you."

LS1 gave her a slight smile, seeing how nervous the JG was. Stepping away from the desk, LS1 went to the back and retrieved the flight and G - suit. With a smile of triumph he placed the two suits on the desk, "Here we are. The LT will take you through the process of how the suits are to be fitted. Sign here and these will be yours, on loan, until the flight debrief."

Gouveia smiled back, "Thank you. I'll take good care of them."

Papers signed, suits in hand, Gouveia followed Dill to the female head. As she was getting her flight suit on, with the help of Dill, Gouveia took the time to study the older woman. Even though Dill had a petite frame there was strength underneath her pale skin. Her dirty blonde hair was set in a French twist, and laugh lines around her mouth. Her stormy blue eyes held a guarded look with every glance.

Dill interrupted Gouveia's musings, "Where you from JG?" Gouveia looked up to the LT as Dill came up to test the flight suit straps Gouveia was busy trying to fix.

"I don't really know how to answer that question." Gouveia paused fiddling with the squad patch velcroed to the front right pocket as she thought for a second, "Most recently I come from a small town of Big Sky, MT."

"Montana, huh?" The smile Dill had on gave Gouveia a shudder of uncertainty looking up as she grabbed her boots. "Are you ready for the big city for a couple weeks?"

Gouveia's smile was less than enthusiastic, "I've been in a few big cities. And I find that they don't really suit me." Finishing putting on the boots, Gouveia stood up, "So the command allows all the new officers coming into the unit to have a ride of a lifetime?"

"Only the very bright and promising upstarts." Dill winked, "Come on."

The two naval officers were walking across the flightline to the F-18 after the briefing with the Plane Captain and the two crew members ready for the first flight of the day.

Dill went to the aircraft and started to do the preflight walkaround, "Have you ever been up in a F-18?" She looked over to the younger officer.

"No. I haven't ma'am." Gouveia put her shoulders back and stood a little straighter. "The biggest I have ever been and the tightest G's I ever felt was on Big Al during a Blue Angels air show four years ago ma'am."

"Out on the flight line, call me Dill." Completing the check, Dill climbed up the ladder calling down to Gouveia, "And I'll call you Gouveia."

Alaine got close to the ladder, but dare not touch anything until told, "Very well ma'..Dill."

"Well get ready for some _real_ tight turns and a great view." When Dill was set and about to buckle in the cockpit she looked down at Gouveia, "Well, what are you waiting for? Climb up here so we can get off the ground."

"Aye. Aye. Ma' - Dill." She jump on the ladder and settled in to the co-pilot seat behind Dill.

The Plane Captain came up to assist Gouveia, "My name is AM2 Carl and will be giving you a short explanation of things in this cockpit which will save your life, LT..."

"Gouveia"

"Gou-veia, hum, is it French?"

"Portuguese."

"Cool. Well on with the tour. I see you figured out the seat restraints. This lever here is the ejection release. Do _n_ _ot_ pull this unless it is _absolutely_ the last option."

"Last Option. Got it."

"Here and here are also do not touch zones," Carl pointed to the dash and the various buttons, "Or anywhere on the portside of the cockpit."

"Is there anything I can touch?" Gouveia muttered.

Carl pretended not to hear, "You got all that Gouveia?"

"Yes." Gouveia answered breathlessly, "Yes. I got it." 'I think.'

Carl gave an encouraging smile, "You'll be alright, Gouveia. There is no one better than old battleax Dill. She hasn't had one crash or even a near-miss in her whole career." He leaned in closer with a mischievous grin on his handsome young face, "And it's a loong career."

"I _Heard That_ AM2." The disapproving voice of the LT came from the front, causing Carl to almost fall off the aircraft. Dill continued, "Now if you would be so kind as to GET OFF my plane, the JG and I will be on our way."

Carl smiled, "As you wish." And with a half wave, half salute Carl was off the aircraft and heading to his position at the nose of the aircraft to start signaling the engine fire up.

While the first engine was warming, Dill made conversation, "Carl's a good sailor. Though if he keeps toeing the line like he has been, he'll be in a world of hurt."

Gouveia could hear the smile in Dill's voice, "How long have you two known each other?"

"I've known AM2 his whole life," Dill maliciously said over the second engine firing up, "Breath a word about this, you won't see the end of the day." Gouveia knew she had overstepped some line between LT Dill and AM2 Carl. Carl gave the thumbs up to let Dill know the engines were good to go.

"Hold on." Dill told Gouveia. Carl started signaling for the aircraft to start moving forward. There was a small jolt as the F-18 rolled to the flightline, Carl gave a last salute and Dill maneuvered the plane without any further guidance from VR-85.

The initial take off pushed Gouveia's spine to the back of the ejection seat. As they neared the end of the runway, Dill positioned the aircraft to fly straight up into the air, the G-suit the only thing keeping Gouveia conscious. The day was bright and sunny, perfect for a leisure flight. Too bad for Gouveia, Dill didn't think of leisure in flight. Once they hit 10,000 feet, Dill went straight into a vertical figure 8. Turning into a dive of 5,000ft and rolling the aircraft so the cockpit was facing the ground, going into a vertical turn of 7G force pull. The cockpit was once more facing the sky, going into another vertical turn of a 6G force to have Gouveia facing the ground. Throughout this whole ordeal, Gouveia was concentrating on not losing her cookies and enjoy the best thrill ride of her life. Dill took the aircraft into a few loopy-d-loops and a corkscrew. All of this took about 30 minutes, a little more than halfway through the flight.

"How are you liking your first ride in a F-18 Gouveia?"

"It's amaz…" the aircraft jerked to the left, "What was that?!" Gouveia yelled.

Dill tried to pass it off, "Oh, uh, just a little turbulence." As she was frantically trying to find out what happened. There was a sound of shorn metal.

"With all due respect Dill, that was not a little turb...Ahhh!" This time the shaking did not stop and was getting progressively worse.

"I'm going to eject us as soon as we hit 18,000ft. We should have a nice long float down to the water. Are you ready?" Dill yelled to Gouveia as the starboard wing of the aircraft was shorn off. Casting the aircraft into a spin. Gouveia barely remembered what Carl said about ejecting from the aircraft, though he did not go into much detail as no one was expecting the aircraft to fall from the sky on a friendly mission. The aircraft was falling at an exponential rate. The port wing ripped away. The plane started to spin faster. "Get ready!"

The voice of Dill got Gouveia out of her shock of the situation. "Ready as I'll…"

Dill pulled the ejection cord.

The shoulder harness tightened. Taking the sailors' breath away. The pilot's seat ejected first with the co-pilot seat after in less than a second later, Gouveia went from in the cockpit, to flying above it. The leg restraints were tightened. The droge shoot jerked, pulling the seat away from the dropping aircraft and Dill. The seat discontented, plummeting, disappearing below. Hearing the parachute rustle, feeling the seat survival kit around her waist, Gouveia looked around, trying to locate Dill. Not seeing either the officer or the plane, land was the next thing to look for and make a plan about where to land. There wasn't much to call land. Being 15,000ft in the air gave a pretty good indication of what was around. Not a land mass in view. 'So much for landing.' Gouveia thought, 'Maybe when I get closer I will be able to see an island or something.' After floating in the air for what seemed like 30 minutes, she saw a little speck of land to her left. Too late to maneuver enough to land and being too far from the island; too close to the water. She deployed the survival kit, the life raft inflated when it hit the water. 'Thank goodness Mom made us swim as kids.' The water was coming up fast. Placing her feet together, she went hard into the water. The SEAWARS detached the parachute within two seconds of hitting the water. 'At least I know that it's salt water.' The flight suit was instantly soaked through, making her way to the life raft all the more difficult, 'Alright, here I am in the middle of nowhere, with no food, no other clothes, and no way to stay warm on the ocean.' Gouveia found getting into the raft was a huge task unto itself. After dragging herself from the water, Gouveia laid down, breathing hard. 'I'll just sleep for a few minutes.' Was the last conscious thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

Gouveia woke to a night sky. 'I didn't sleep that long.' Sitting up, she looked down at her watch, 1432. 'It should still be light out.' Her gaze turned back to the dark evening and the stars above, 'Even if we did somehow manage to get over to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, there should still be light. At least there is a full moon, but I can't even find the Big Dipper.' Before Gouveia could panic much more, the raft came to a sliding halt. 'Oh, I hope it's land and not a giant sea creature who wants me for dessert.' Tentatively Gouviea reached her hand into the water. After a few centimeters, there was sand. She pushed her hand down further to make sure it was not her overactive imagination. Gouveia got out of the raft and pulled it to shore. The raft was weighed down with water and survival gear, the bottom creating grooves in the sand. Gouveia shrugged the life preserver and G-suit off, flinging both into the raft. Placing the compass, knife, and line in a separate pile from the raft, she took stock kneeling down next to the raft, making a map of what she remembered of the shore in the sand. 'I can't find a good defensible position until there is more light. And who knows when that will be.' Standing, placed the knife in her left leg pocket, the line in the right, and compass in hand. 'But I can start looking around as long as can to find if there is some fuel to burn.' The night was becoming cooler, as her skin and clothes which had yet to dry. 'I'll start off in a NE direction going inland.' Taking a breath, she started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and there licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 2

July 2, 2161

Lieutenant Reed was shifting at the tactical station, glancing around the bridge. 'Captain looks weary of war, as are we all. 13 crew members is quite enough people to lose.' It had been a long and bloody final battle with the Romulans near the planet Cheron and signing of the United Federation of planets was a tension filled week. Enterprise was on her way back to Earth for some much needed shore leave and were passing by Babel on just this side of non-Andorian space. Tensions with the Andorians had lessened when the coalition against the Romulans was still intact. However, there was always the chance something would set the aliens off and Reed would not let his guard down until the ship was docked at Jupiter station for some much needed repairs. Sato interrupted Reed's musings.

"Captain." Sato was listening intently to her earpiece, hand pressed against it, head tilted to the side.

Archer got out of his chair, walking swiftly to Sato's station, "What is it Hoshi?" looking the junior officer over, "Is it the Romulans?"

"No. I don't think so Captain," Sato pushed a few buttons on the console, "It is very faint and coming from one of the surrounding moons. I believe the reason we are able to pick up the signal is because we are close to the origin." An intermittent tone began to play on the speakers of the bridge. Three short tone bursts followed by three long tone bursts repeating.

"Captain. If I may?" Reed leaned forward, head tilting as if the signal would clear up, and awaited Archer's nod to continue, "I believe this tone was used in rescue operations in the United States Military before the time of the eugenics war."

Archer took a step back from Sato's console facing the science station, "T'Pol?!" Sato turned off the signal.

"There is a reading of a spacial anomaly dissipating on the moon Zion around the planet Babel." T'Pol was looking more closing at the console, "There is one bio-sign on the surface. However, there is ionization in the atmosphere making it difficult to determine the exact location and species."

"I'd like you to contact the Andorians. See if they have done any investigations." T'Pol nodded as Archer turned to tactical, "Malcolm, start getting a team together, when we have a better idea of what might be going on, I want you to be ready and waiting on my order to go down to the surface. This might be more than what it seems."

Reed nodded going to the turbolift.

"Malcolm," Reed stopped in front of the lift, turning to Archer, "meet in the situation room at 1700 for a mission brief with those you have chosen and the senior staff."

"Aye Captain." Pushing the button on the turbolift after the lift doors closed, Malcolm pushed the comm, "MACO squad meet in cargo bay 3 in five minutes."

Arriving at the cargo bay, Reed addressed the MACO's "Alright men," the MACOs facing Reed were haggard with uniforms fraying on the edges; all stood straight, waiting for the next challenge,"This is a simple SAR (Search and Rescue) mission. Maybe even first contact." walking in front of the ten personal from one edge to the other, "Who is willing to stretch their legs for a day?" Reed smiled to himself as Sargent Greer and Corporal Kane stepped out first. "Greer and Kane, standby. As for the rest of you, Fall Out."

"Aye, Sir."

When the cargo bay was clear of onlookers Reed began, "Follow me to the bridge. We are to be briefed in the situation room in a few minutes."

"Sir?" Kane following behind Reed and Greer.

"Yes Corporal?"

"Do you think we will run in to anymore Romulans this trip?"

Reed stopped, turned, placing his hand on Kane's shoulder, "There is always that possibility. This mission has been comparable with the Xindi attack." Reed took his hand back and gave a small smile, "However, I think the most you'll have to worry about is who this lone person or thing is. This might be a trap but we will plan for a SAR mission. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Said the MACOs

"Come on now. We have a captain to impress." Reed walked onwards to the door. 'Well, here we go for another away mission. Hopefully we will all come out of this in one piece.' The small group exited the bay and headed for the turbolift. Reed almost ran into Trip and T'Pol halfway to the lift. The convoy seemed to have interrupted the couple from a conversation when both were silent and glaring at each other.

Reed cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow in Trip's direction before focusing on T'Pol, "I was on my way to the bridge for the briefing. As I have you two here now, is there anything on what my team should expect from the surface? Is there any interference we should look out for which will affect the equipment besides the ionization in the atmosphere?"

T'Pol answered before Trip could get a word in, "The commander and I were on our way to the situation room as well. All the data is there to supply the answers Lieutenant Commander." T'Pol started to walk toward the bridge before either Malcolm or Trip could say otherwise. Both looked at each other before following T'Pol to the turbolift. At the door, T'Pol pushed the control panel for the bridge. Trip gave T'Pol his most charming smile, however, she dismissed him. Reed shook his head at the antics of his two friends. T'Pol lead the way out of the turbolift followed by Trip still making silent entries to T'Pol. Once Reed and his men were out of the turbolift, Reed turned to the MACOs as the door closed, "If I hear of any gossip of the discussion from this short ride, I will see to it neither of you will be fit for another away mission until after we arrive on Earth. Understood?"

The two gave each other a quick look before going to attention, "Understood Sir!"

"Good." Reed growled out as he followed the senior officers footsteps.

Captain Archer saw Trip and T'Pol coming on the bridge from the captain's chair, "Hey there T'Pol. Trip giving you a hard time?" T'Pol ignored Archer's greeting. Archer turned as Reed and the MACOs stepped away from the turbolift, "You ready for the away mission Malcolm?" Archer asked as he followed the group to the situation room, "I am aware you are taking these two MACOs with you. Are you positive having three personal will be enough? How about taking your Commanding Officer along for the ride? You should have an experienced pilot along for trip." The door to the situation room closed with a quiet swish.

Reed suppressed his sigh, "Sir. If an experienced pilot is required for the away mission, I request Lieutenant Mayweather while you and Commander Tucker stay on the bridge out of harms way."

"I concur with the Lieutenant Commander." T'Pol spoke, "There is no reason for the Commanding Officer or the Chief Engineer to go on a routine mission." Reed gave T'Pol a nod of acknowledgement.

"Very well Malcolm. Request granted, take Travis as pilot." Mayweather nodded in acknowledgement as Archer continued, "It looks like a bumpy ride down to the surface. T'Pol what did the Andorians have to say about our inquiry?"

"The Andorian whom I contacted have requested we keep their government apprised of our investigations and to expect a rendezvous with one of their commanders in the near future."

"Thank you T'Pol. I know contacting the Andorians is never an easy task." T'Pol gave a dignified nod, accepting Archer's appreciation, "Please tell us about what else can be expected from the planet?"

T'Pol looked to her screen, "The moon's surface is covered in 88% water with rainfall in close random intervals. There are a few islands and one main continent of 1,500 km2. I suggest looking along the coastlines of the continent first. There is heavy interference in the atmosphere. Your instruments and equipment will not work properly. Perhaps Commander Tucker would be able to advise on a way for the ionization effects to be limited."

"I'll see what I can come up with." Tucker said, looking at the calculations for the atmosphere, "Though, I don't see a way of doing anything with great effect in the time limit," Facing the officers, "If there is a person down there, they'll need our help. I'll do the best I can to modify the scanners before you leave. Or take Hess with you, as I'm not allowed to come," Giving a scathing look at Reed who smirked right back, "Scanners may not be Hess's speciality, but she at least has experience working on 'em."

Reed nodded, "Lieutenant Travis, Lieutenant Hess, these two fine MACO's and myself. The ride down to the planet will be crowded, not to mention a tight fit back up to Enterprise if there is a person who would like a ride back."

"Come to think of it," Archer put in, "A medical crewman should go down to the planet with the team."

"Captain," Reed stepping in front of Archer at attention, "With all due respect. There may not be any signs of danger from the scans as of now, however, it is best to err on the side of caution with the interference in the atmosphere. I will accept either an engineer or a medic, not both."

Archer paused, "Malcolm, do not push me on this. Phlox will be able to set you up with a crewman who has been down on an away mission and knows what to expect from someone being on the moon's surface for an extended period of time."

"Aye Sir." Reed relaxed his stance, "Commander Tucker, please notify Lieutenant Hess to meet in launch bay 1 at 0800 with an extra uniform in a waterproof container. I will go and speak with Doctor Phlox about a medical crewman."

"Expecting to get dirty Malcolm?" Trip joked.

Reed smirked, "Of course. No other way to go about the mission." Reed turned to Travis, "Make sure you have the extra uniform. I don't want us to go without our best pilot due to hypothermia."

"Aye Sir."

"That goes for you two as well. Can't have anyone sick in the near future."

"Trip, inform Ericka she is needed for the away team tomorrow at 0745." Archer remarked, "I understand she has been late for more than one shift this week."

"Yes Capt'. I'll brief her."

"Very well. Dismissed."

Reed addressed the MACOs, "See you in launch bay 1 at 0800 gentlemen."

"Aye sir." Sargent Greer taking the lead out of the situation room with the senior officers strangling out. Reed looked around as he was the last to exit the room. Sato and Mayweather were back at their stations, Trip and T'Pol were back to discussing the finer points of scanners and atmospheric ionization at the science station, and Archer caught his gaze, walking over to Reed.

"Malcolm, I suggest you head down to sickbay and talk to Phlox about the crewman who will be accompany the team."

"Aye Captain." Reed nodded and took off before he had to explain why having a medical crewman was not necessary to a fatigued superior officer. Stepping into the turbolift, Reed pushed the control panel for E deck and let out the breath he was holding once the doors were closed. 'Better get this over with as soon as possible.' Walking on autopilot, 'Can't stand sickbay at the best of times. Though I guess having a medic on the team won't be terrible as long as they can keep up.' Reed looked up in time to see the doors of sickbay open for him. "Doctor Phlox?"

"Ah, Mr. Reed," Phlox greeted, bent over, feeding one of his many animals, "How may I be of service today?"

"Well, Doctor. I need to recruit one of your crewmen for the away mission tomorrow." Phlox turned from his precious pets and gave Reed his full attention, "I understand it is short notice and if there is no one available I will be out of your way." Reed turned to leave and give Phlox his sickbay back.

"Of course I have a crewman available Mr. Reed." Phlox scoffed and gave one of his signature smiles.

Reed muttered, "I was afraid of that."

"What was that?" Phlox finished putting his feeding supplies away.

"Who do have?"

"Hhmm." Phlox gave a small frown and motioned toward the door, "Follow me. Crewman first class Ballard is in the hydroponics bay gathering a few samples for me." Phlox stepped over the threshold, "He should will be the perfect man for the job."

"How so?"

"Ah, she is a most attentive medic with a passion for plants. Hence her going off to the hydroponics every chance she has as long as it doesn't interfere with her courting Crewman second class Ross. She has been courting or dating Mr. Ross..."

"Doctor." Reed interrupted clearing his throat, "How many missions has she been on? Is there a speciality she is working on?"

"Crewman Ballard has been on three away missions without mishap. She does not have a speciality as of right now. But I expect her to be working towards one in pharmaceuticals. Well here we are." Phlox pushed the door control and called out as he stepped through, "Crewman Ballard, there is someone who would like to speak with you."

"Yes Doctor. One moment." A alto voice from the far left of the room called. There was some shuffling and an "Opps" later a woman of early 20's, dark hair, tall, and somewhat pretty came from behind a hydro pod, straightening to attention, "Lieutenant Commander Reed."

'A cliche rolled into one.' Reed internally shook his head, "At ease Crewman. Thank you Doctor for the escort. I'm sure Crewman Ballard will be a fine replacement."

Phlox looked from Reed to Ballard and back. Seeing there was nothing else for him to do, gave a nod, "My pleasure Mr. Reed. Crewman I'm sure you'll show the very best of the hydroponics to Mr. Reed. And please come see me if there are any questions." Giving a smile and before Ballard could voice a very present question, Phlox turned away with the door closing behind him, trapping the Crewman with Reed.

"So Crewman, Doctor Phlox tells me you have been on three away missions." Reed steps forward and motions the woman to walk with him, "Tell me about them."

"Well, sir, the first one was, uh, about three years ago. I went down with two other, uh, medics to help with giving out a vaccine, uh, Phlox found for a population suffering from an alien flu." Ballard was focused on the floor or the plants, "The other two were routine science expeditions, as I was there for, uh, just in case, and nothing happened," She spared a glance at Reed who was studying her intensely, "Recently I have had, uh, lot of experience, mh, helping Phlox in emergency situations, ah, due to the Romulans." Ballard was intently looking at an orchid, lost in the memories. Reed related, having a few memories of his own, clearing his throat bringing Ballard back to the task at hand. Ballard shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs.

"What do you know about the mission?"

"Nothing." Ballard looked up from the plants and made eye contact, the first since being introduced, "I know the planet we are orbiting is mostly covered in water." Narrowing her eyes in concentration, "Hypothermia will be a possibility for most humanoid species. Especially because the rains are unpredictable and the temperature is around four degrees Celsius." Reed was taken aback for a second. It was the first sentence which Ballard had spoken without pausing. Ballard looked back to the plants as if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place.

"Phlox has great faith in your abilities for the mission. And as you so eloquently put, there is a high chance for a medical situation." Reed took a look around the bay, "With your expertise on plants and taking samples, such a skill will be helpful," nodding Reed went on, "Alright Ballard come with me," stepping in the corridor, 'Ballard will either follow and be part of the team, or she will be left behind here and now.' Reed thought.

"Where are we going sir?" Ballard asked a little out of breath behind Reed.

Reed gave a small smile with his back to Ballard who would not see it, "We are going to meet up with the MACO's who are part of this mission. I want you to tell them all about the basics of hypothermia and what symptoms to watch for in themselves and others."

"Yes Sir." Ballard's less than enthusiastic reply came from a little behind Reed's left.

"Do you know anything about the plant life on the planet?" Reed asked to try and relax the young woman.

"The information about the surface flora is very limited at this time. What has been found is there are a few tree like plants with fruit, which is safe to eat. Though, there is no way to tell if the fruit is palatable until we can get a sample to the ship." Ballard took a pause to breathe, "There are a couple of plants which look to be medical and one to be both poisonous and healing. Sir, I would like permission to retrieve a sample of this plant to find if the plant is indeed medically useful."

"It would depend on where the plant is. This is not a science exploration mission, but a rescue operation."

"Rescue?" Ballard asked more to herself then to Reed, "Who are we rescuing sir?"

"I don't know yet Ballard. And I don't know how you came about such specific information on plants when we even can't pinpoint one biosign." Reed groused.

"I have a friend in the science department who, uh, tells me a bit about each planet. They only tell me about the flora. And since there is, uh, very limited variety, it is easy to figure out, which signature comes from what plant."

"Hm, maybe we can use that." Reed and Ballard came to Launch Bay 1, "Ready for your introductions?"

"Yes, Sir." Ballard spoke in barely more than a whisper. Reed smirked as he pushed the control panel for the door. Greer and Kane were inspecting the shuttle for damage and restocking the supplies.

"Greer, Kane." Reed barked. They came over, standing at ease as they inspected the medical crewman next to their commanding officer. "I'd like to introduce Crewman first class Ballard. She'll be the medic who will accompany us on this mission. This is Sargent Greer and Corporal Kane."

Recognition glinted in Kane's eye, "Crewman Ballard," looking at Ballard than Reed, "Commander this woman saved my life after the terrible skirmish a few months back. Remember the time I was laid out for nie on two weeks?" Reed nodded as Kane motioned to Ballard, "Well, she made sure it wasn't for a lifetime." Holding out his hand to Ballard to shake, "I for one am glad you're coming along."

Ballard took Kane's hand, "Well I must, uh, say this is a better reception than I, hm, was expecting."

Greer held out his hand for a shake, "Welcome to the away team." Ballard took the hand, "Don't get use to it." Greer muttered, squishing Ballard's hand.

"Wouldn't, hm, dream of it," Ballard muttered right back through the pain. Greer let go of Ballard with one last hard squeeze.

"Now that everyone has been introduced," Reed turned to the medic. "What did the fine Doctor brief you on Crewman?"

Ballard stopped shaking out her hand and stood straighter, "To be ready to treat a patient who may be suffering from hypothermia."

"What are the symptoms of hypothermia? What is the threat level of hypothermia for us?" Reed emphasized.

"The symptoms range from mild to severe. The first stages are shivering, fatigue, some difficulty with speech. Moving on to the body shutting down; discontinued shivering, unconsciousness, difficulty breathing, etc. For the team there is moderate risk as we will only be there for a couple hours. However, I suggest, be vigilant. It does not take long for the first stages to show and most patients do not even realize they are suffering until it is too late." Ballard paused for a second looking from Reed to the MACO's, before looking down "Also, uh, sir, there is a chance we must remove, um, wet clothing, cover them with dry blankets and start the rewarming process as soon as possible without jolting the patient."

Reed's eyes opened slightly, taking a cleansing surreptitious breath turned to the MACO's, "Very well. Kane, Greer, make sure we have enough towels and blankets for seven people and a stretcher. And as for the removal of clothing or any other coverings, Ballard and myself will deal with the situation." Reed focused his gaze on the MACO's, "Understood?"

"Yes sir." Greer and Kane replied.

"Is there anything else sir?" Greer asked with a little laugh.

Reed held his arms at his side, speaking between his teeth, "We will depart at 0800. Anyone not ready will be left behind. Dismissed." Reed turned and walked out of the bay, heading to the bridge.

"Well, mh, see you both tomorrow." Ballard moved off from the MACO's.

"Hold up there Ballard." Greer barked.

Ballard turned with shoulders up before standing straight again, "Yes?"

"Since you so helpfully brought it to the Lieutenant Commander's attention. How about you find and stow the gear for the possible hypothermic patient. I'll check the gear in one hour." Greer bent at his waist to be at eye level, pointing at her, "It better be done to perfection otherwise," poked her in the shoulder, "It won't be a great trip back to the ship." Greer slowly straighter, glaring down on Ballard before breaking eye contact and leaving.

Kane walked up behind Ballard making her spin around, "Easy there." Kane held up his hands, "Didn't mean to startle you," putting his hands down, "Want some help getting those supplies?"

Ballard rubbed the back of her neck with a slightly trembling hand, "I would really appreciate it."

Kane smiled, "Follow me. I know the perfect place to get the stretcher."

Ballard gave an answering smile, "Let me guess, Sickbay."

"Correctamoondo!" Kane exclaimed as he held his arm out to allow Ballard to lead the way.

Giggling, Ballard asked, "Correctamoondo? What is that? I've never heard it."

Walking to the turbolift, "Well I don't really know where it came from. My late great grandma said it a few times."

"She had a wonderful way with words." Ballard pressed the control panel to sickbay on the lift door.

As the door closed, Kane placed his hand on Ballard's shoulder, "I am glad you are on this mission. I know Greer can be a pain, but I would rather have you along than any other medic."

"Thank you." Ballard gave a shrug, "Hopefully I can change his mind about me at the end of this mission."

Kane patted her, "I'm sure you can. Now come on. The gear is waiting and I want to get to the mess early so I miss the rush.

The turbo doors opened, "I know what you mean. Hopefully Doctor Phlox can do without me for a while."

"I'm sure he can. You can give the excuse that you have to follow Greer's order first and foremost."

"True." By this time they were at sickbay's door. "Ready?" Ballard asked Kane.

"As ready as I ever am to go into sickbay," Kane held a smile in his eyes, "No matter the circumstance."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Doctor Phlox doesn't hold you for any experiments."

"That is very comforting," the sickbay doors opened as Ballard pressed the control panel, "Crewman Ballard." finished Kane hastily.

"Ms. Ballard and Mr. Kane." Phlox came over to them with a pad in his hands, "How can I help you today?"

"Doctor," Ballard began, "We require one stretcher, blankets and towels for seven personal to take with us to the planet tomorrow. Can you point us in the right direction?"

"Certainly! Follow me. I have the perfect set of fabric for you as well as a stretcher Mr. Kane can carry." They walked to the right of the main exam table, past a computer station to a storage area. "The fabric is light, strong, flexible, and wonderfully warm." Phlox opened a small locker and pointed to another, "Mr. Kane the stretcher is there. It is made from the silk of a unique spider species from the planet we came by a few months back. The natives gave me quite a lot of it in return for some medical supplies they needed." Hauling out a huge arm full asked, "Do you think this will suffice?"

"I should certainly hope so." Ballard laughing replied, "Is there a way to place two three by two meters in seven separate bags?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Phlox moved out of the room with his load.

"Do you need any assistance Corporal Kane?" Ballard asked as she saw Kane struggle with the latch to release the stretcher.

"Corporal now?" Kane asked as he struggled on.

"It began with Crewman after the doors opened," Ballard replied with her arms crossed.

Kane stopped and looked up, "You're right. Yes, I would like your assistance Ballard."

"Better." She stepped forward pushing a button to the left of the holder. "Get ready to catch." The stretcher was deployed from its holster and about knocked Kane over.

"Thanks for the warning." Kane gave grudgingly as he hauled the compact stretcher out the door.

"Your welcome." Ballard said as she followed feeling quite pleased.

"I'll meet you back at the shuttle pod." Kane told Ballard as he wrestled with the equipment. Ballard pressed another button to the right of the contraption, two small wheels popped out.

"That should make it a little easier. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes."

Kane nodded as he situated the wheels on the ground, "Perhaps next time I take the fabric and you can have the stretcher."

"Deal." Ballard smirked and Kane smiled leaving for the shuttle bay.

"Hm," Ballard jumped as Phlox stood behind her, "Are you sure a monogamous relationship with Crewman Ross is what you want?"

Ballard cleared her throat turning to the fabric on the computer station, "How can I help?"

Phlox smiled, "If you would retrieve seven containers of 700mL from the bottom left..."

"Doctor Phlox?!" Came a voice from the entrance of sickbay. Phlox quickly walked to see what was needed. Lieutenant Hess stood swaying back and forth, her face was pale and eyes were unfocused.

"Oh my. Ballard please get Ms. Hess seated on the table. I will be right back."

'I guess Hess and I won't be going on an away mission.' Ballard forced her attention back to the person who needed her now, "Lieutenant come this way. We'll get you right as rain in no time."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and there licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 3

Launch Bay 1 Shuttle Pod 1 0755

"Well looks like Lieutenant Hess is going to miss out on an away mission." Sargent Greer observed while checking over his gear.

Corporal Kane looked up from his weapon, "Why do you say that? Lieutenant Mayweather isn't here yet either." Kane eyed the comm panel, "Shouldn't we contact them?"

Greer shook his head, "Only if you want Lieutenant Commander Reed on you for being late as well."

"When you put it like that... I'll only worry about myself and the team who is here in the next five minutes." Kane went back to checking his weapon. "Do you think our weapons will work with the ionization or will it be limited to the scanners?"

"Hmm. Good question. You should ask the Lieutenant Commander."

Kane paled a little, "Yeah?"

"Aw, come on Kane. Mr. Reed isn't all that bad. He's lightened up since we've been on board." Greer looked up as the launch bay door opened, "Well speak of the devil." Greer said under his breath.

Reed walked up to the MACO's, "Well I'm glad to see you two are all set to go."

Mayweather rushed through the doors before it had closed behind Reed, "Mayweather reporting, Sir."

"Not a minute too late." Reed looked at the three crewmen, "Any word from medical or engineering department about their counterparts?"

"No Sir."

"Very Well. Mayweather start the pre-flight checks. Sargent get the gear stowed with Kane."

"Aye Sir." The three went to their various tasks as Reed went to the communication panel.

"Reed to Sickbay"

"Phlox here."

"Is Crewman Ballard due to join us in the launch bay anytime soon?"

"Oh. Yes. Mr. Reed, Crewman Ballard will be joining you in a minute, she was waylaid here for some last minute supplies. However Lieutenant Hess is on medical leave."

"Is everything alright, Doctor?"

"Everything is fine. The Lieutenant is out with the Trarican Flu. She'll be good as new in a few days. Nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Doctor. Reed out." Reed cut the transmission and started a new one, "Reed to Commander Tucker."

"Tucker, What can I do for you Malcolm?"

"Any replacement for Lieutenant Hess?"

"Oh sorry Mal. I completely forgot to inform you. No I don't have a replacement. I'll let the Capt' know you'll be one short on your mission. Good luck."

"Thanks Trip. Reed out." Crewman Ballard came through the doors at the end of the transmission.

"I apologize for my lateness Lieutenant Commander." Ballard set her pack of gear down.

Reed gave his famous glare, "Crewman Ballard we are already behind schedule. Board the shuttle if you please."

"Yes sir." Ballard retrieved the gear and jumped in to the shuttle pod. Reed shook his head as he got in and seated himself in the port secondary crew station. Mayweather in the pilot seat, Greer at the starboard secondary crew station, Ballard on the port passenger seating, leaving a spot on the starboard passenger seating for Kane as he finished closing the port hatch.

"Mayweather if you will kindly get us out of here. I would like to find this person as soon as possible." Reed ground out as he checked the screen.

"Aye sir. Shuttle Pod 1 to Bridge."

"Archer. What can we do for you Lieutenant?"

"Permission to disembark Captain."

"Permission granted. Be careful out there."

Reed took up the conversation, "You can count on that captain. We will contact Enterprise as soon as we have something to report sir."

"Very well Malcolm. Archer out."

"Well Travis, you heard the Captain. Take us out."

"Aye sir."

The pod left the launch bay without a hitch under Mayweather's steady hand. Reed looked down to the planet noticing blue water and gray clouds, not a sign of green or brown.

"What is the estimated time of arrival lieutenant?"

"About 15 minutes, sir. Though I suggest buckling up before we hit the atmosphere. The ionization is going to give us a pretty rough ride."

"Alright." Reed acknowledged.

"Lieutenant Commander, I, uh, meant to talk to you before we, hm, left."

"Yes, Ballard? Something you forgot to mention in the brief?"

"Well, no. I found this information after I made a few inquiries about the flora on the planet. There seems to be a plant or two which may interfere with our brain. I do not know exactly what we should be looking out for. Please allow me to isolate the plant life before anyone accidentally becomes infected."

"Sir, we are about to enter the atmosphere. Fasten your seatbelts and place tray tables in the upright and locked positions." Mayweather commented.

After Reed strapped in, he answered Ballard's inquiry, "Security is the first priority. If there is not an immediate threat you are permitted to do a limited area search for the plant. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Ballard's voice gave away her excitement in finding a new plant.

"Entering the atmosphere in 3, 2, 1," Mayweather counted. The shuttle rocked. "Nothing I can't handle sir."

"I have no.." The shuttle jerked, interrupting Reed, "Well maybe I have a little doubt in your abilities."

"No offense taken. The turbulence will get worse before it gets better."

"Is it the ionization, or is there something else making it difficult to control the pod?" Asked Keen from the back.

"There is nothing definitive on the scanner. We'll know more when we get to the ground." Reed turned to the MACO's, "Be patient. You will be able to stretch your legs shortly." Easing back into his seat, looking out the windscreen, "There! Mayweather circle around, there is smoke coming from the edge of the forest near the sea."

"I see it." The shuttle pod groaned under the stress of wind. "I'll be able to do one pass, however I suggest we land after that."

"Very well. Just get us close. We need to see if it is a camp or not."

Mayweather sharply nodded as he took the shuttle down for a closer look.

"Sargent take note of all readings," Reed ordered.

"Aye Sir."

Reed did not reply, keeping his breathing in check and eyes to the ground. In the brief glimpse, there was a small structure of wood, twigs, and something yellow and red on top. Smoke came from in front of the structure, though there was not an actual fire detected. Looking down on the camp there was no sign of life. "Anything on the scanners?"

"No sir, there is heat from the fire, not enough to give off much warmth." The shuttle shook as the clouds closed in and visibility became nonexistent.

"Sir, if we don't land soon, we will crash." Mayweather announced as he struggled to fight for control.

"Greer, find us a landing area."

"Already done sir. On the way in I made a note of a clearing 037 mark 010 from our current position."

"Mayweather!"

"Setting course to 037 mark 010 sir!"

"Greer, what is causing this turbulence?"

"From what I can gather by the readings, it's the clouds themselves that are causing the ionization and destabilizing the atmosphere around them."

"How far is it to the camp from the clearing?" Ballard's shaky voice broke the cacophony raised by the turbulence.

"Around three kilometers." Greer grimaced, "not exactly an easy three kilometers either."

"Well we have walked longer than that underground with sheer cliffs, I think we can manage three kilometers." Mayweather commented.

"Mayweather please focus on the task at hand."

"Right sir. Almost there."

Keen leaned forward, "We haven't been underground."

"They must have." Greer nodded to the two senior officers. "Glad I wasn't part of it."

Keen nodded as he braced for landing. The shuttle pod landed with ease and grace which was lacking during the trip down. Reed was the first to jump up and grab his gear.

"We will go in teams of two. Mayweather with Keen, Ballard with Greer, and I will take point."

"With all due respect sir. I don't think that is a good idea of you going on your own." Greer commented as the others looked on with trepidation, "You are the highest priority target out here sir."

"On the contrary, Crewman Ballard is. She is the only one who will be able to give any of us serious medical treatment." Reed took out his phaser, " _Our_ highest priority is finding whomever created the camp." He opened the hatch, scanning the area. "I'll be going straight to the camp, Keen circle to the north; Greer, the south." They nodded. "Move out."

Keen was out first with weapon at the ready and Mayweather with his scanner out. Greer had his phase rifle ready while Ballard followed behind a short distance with her med kit and scanner out. Reed closed the hatch, setting a brisk pace to the east.

'It's been three days since crashing on this island. There hasn't been any aircraft, boat, or people in that whole time. Not even a piece of any sort of human involvement anywhere in the vicinity. No artifacts of any type. There are very few islands in the whole world which haven't had some human on them at some point. Sure, there could have been no trace. However, that is very unlikely. I've been all over this island. Even now when I would probably do just as well to stay in my shelter, if you could call it that, and die from fever. If I could get an actual fire going and not just smoke I might be able to boil a pot of water and try and have some tea. What I wouldn't give for a good cup of hot tea. What was I doing? Right looking for some dry wood, or was I looking for food? Either one would be good right now.' Gouveia was stomping through the forest in a meandering path. Rain was beginning to fall after the brief moment of sunshine. "Oh come on! One hour is all I'm asking for!" Yelling at the sky. Then there, almost impossible, was an aircraft. Not recognizing the configuration she headed the opposite direction, back to camp. There was a more defensible position near there. "At least I'll have a spear, even though I can't use it. I'd fall over before it left my hand." Speaking quietly as she tripped over hidden rocks in the undergrowth. It took longer than she thought, having stopped to rest a few times. 'There, grab the spear, climb the rise, wait for them to find the camp and follow them back to the aircraft. Not a great plan. But if they are not here within half hour, I'll try to find the aircraft.' She snorted, 'Again, not a great plan.'

Gouveia made it to the vantage point on a bluff overlooking the forest and camp, a little more than five minutes before she heard someone coming from the south. 'Please go to camp and not up here. Let this one thing go right.' She let out a sigh as the two people in gray jackets, one with a rifle and the other looking at a GPS like thing, walked below the rise and toward camp.

"I don't, uh, have a clear biosignature of you and, eh, we are only a meter apart."

The one with the rifle grunted, "What good is a scanner if it doesn't even work?"

Two more people came from the north in the same gray jackets. Again one with a rifle and the other looking at a 'scanner'. "Aw come on Greer. Mayweather is having some luck." The one with the rifle spoke and motioned between the dark skinned man and the southern group, "Mayweather, why don't you show Ballard how you tinkered with the scanner to show at least two biosignatures instead of one blob."

A British accent came from the east, "One does not require a scanner with how loud you are Corporal Keen."

'Corporal Keen' gave a shrug, "I thought you would have beaten us here sir."

'Sir, huh. I have _seen_ men in command who are shorter than him. Never met any.'

"I found tracks." 'Sir' came closer to the rest of the group. "They were fairly fresh. Seems we are looking for a biped at least. I haven't seen anything else to give evidence contrary to a single humanoid in the area."

Mayweather spoke from the shelter, "I'll agree with the assessment of one humanoid. Doesn't look like two people could sleep in this small of a shelter. If you could call it that."

"I found where the signal orginated from." Ballard spoke from the south near the ejection seat.

'Do you know how long it took me to find that piece of junk.' Gouveia let out another sigh, 'Maybe I should stroll in to camp.' She examined the people below, 'Ballard and Mayweather don't seem much of a threat. Keen and the other with the rifle definitely are. Sir is a wild card. He has the MA's respect. Should I stay, or should I go, that is the question.' Giving a short laugh at herself, having been more loud than intended when the two MA's and Sir looked up.

"Greer, Keen, do a quick perimeter search. Mayweather, deal with the signal and Ballard do a thorough analysis of the plants in the area. Especially the ones which look to have been consumed by our humanoid."

"Aye Sir." Came from the group.

"I will try and hail Enterprise back at the shuttle pod."

Keen took a step forward, "Sir, are you sure that is such a good idea? I could come with you. Greer is more than capable of watching out for Mayweather and Ballard."

Reed turned and snarled, "And I am not capable of watching out for myself, Corporal?!"

Keen stood to attention, "I apologize Lieutenant Commander Reed. You know what you are doing."

"I should bloody well hope so. Getting through three arduous years with the Romulans would be enough to show anyone how capable I am of watching out for danger." Reed all but shouted.

"Keen, take the perimeter watch." Greer interjected, glaring at Reed, "Lieutenant Commander, are you done?"

"Yes Sargent. Leave here in 20 minutes." Without a look back Reed did an about face and headed to the shuttle pod.

'I don't know what Ron-ul-ens are, but I'll take my chances with the Commander over the two MA's.' Gouveia left the bluff and her spear to follow Reed to the shuttle pod. Giving the camp a wide berth, she quickened her pace. Entering the forest, she caught a glimpse of gray, and ran after it. Trying to slow her breathing, shaking her head to clear her vision a little, followed after the Commander. The clearing surprised Gouveia and she dashed to the side as the man turned around.

"I know you're there. Even with all this rain, I can hear your footsteps." The man turned his hands out in a supplicating manner, "There is nothing to be afraid of. We heard your distress signal, and came to find you." His brow furrowed, "Maybe this might work better." Taking out a cell phone looking device, "this is a universal translator, I am going to ask you to speak into the machine so I can understand you. Of course, if you can't understand me how are you going to know I need you to speak, if you can speak. Where is Sato when you need her?" He ran his hand through his hair.

Gouveia almost laughed at how lost he looked with the machine in his hands. 'Get it together. The aircraft is most likely in the direction he was heading. I need to get there first. He isn't going to stand there forever hoping I'm going to jump up and say "here I am. Thank you for finding me." Lord, please give me cover to get past this man.' She had a clear shot lined up to get past the sharp eared man as long as the right distraction came about. The wind picked up from the north, Reed turned to face it. Gouveia took her chance. Crouching in the waist high grass, ran south of the man. After running for several minutes a dark shape took form in front of her. Slowing to a walk, Gouveia took a long look at the aircraft. It was something she had never seen before. The wings were too short, the engines were wide rectangles without any major intake ports, and the body too wide to be called aerodynamic. Touching where there looked to be a door, the metal had an odd feel to it. "Made it." Leaning in to place her forehead on the aircraft. "Thank you Lord." She would have collapsed where she stood, if not for the sound of a british accent being carried on the wind, "Bloody wind, bloody rain," 'Hide' was all she could think, taking shelter under the short port wing. Reed came into view. Seeing him up close, Gouveia made out how his dark short hair was plastered to his skull, gray eyes matching the sky, and the red stripes on the shoulders, two gold and one silver pin on the collar of his gray jacket. The closer he came the more tense she became. Without being aware of what she was doing, Gouveia pulled her knife from the leg pocket with her left hand and held it at the ready.

Reed stopped in front of the aircraft where Gouveia was a minute before. Turning back the way he came, sighed out, "So close. I know they were right in front of me. Where could they be?"

Faster than Gouveia thought possible in her current condition, she had wrapped Reed's right elbow twisted behind his back, pulling him backwards slightly so the knife in her left hand was pressed against Reed's left jugular. Gouveia pushed her right shoulder into his back, manipulating Reed to be a shield facing the forest and her back to the shuttle pod.

"I'm right here. _Lieutenant Commander Reed._ " Gouveia hissed in his left ear. The hand holding the knife trembled, taking all her strength to keep the blade steady.

"You know who I am, care to introduce yourself?"

"Don't get smart with me _Commander_. I am not exactly in the mood for jokes."

"What luck. Neither am I." Before Gouveia knew, she was flat on her back, the wind knocked out and head spinning. She could make out Reed kicking the knife to the side, observing her. She guessed he decided she was not much of a threat as he crouched down, asking, "Are you alright?"

"What concern is it to you sir? You are the one who knocked me down."

Reed was pleased she could give a response even if it was not an answer, "I would like to know if you require immediate medical attention? Besides, you still have not told me who you are."

"Honestly?" She looked at Reed who gave a nod, "I most likely do. Need medical attention, that is. Haven't been eating well. And it has been impossible to stay dry." Gouveia raised her right hand to try and block some of the rain from her face. "I just want to know why it took you guys so long." She glanced at Reed, "And why you are wearing gray instead of the orange and white I was expecting." Reed didn't respond right away.

"I apologize for the long wait Miss. Do you think you can stand?"

"It's Lieutenant JG Gouveia." Gouveia said with a glazed over look. "All is forgiven if you can get me away from this awful, wet, lonely island." Feeling out of her depth, looked away from Reed, "I might be able to get up with help. Maybe. If you can forgive me for holding a knife to you?"

Reed gave a small smile, "Yes. I think I can manage that. Lieutenant JG Gouveia, I am Lieutenant Commander Reed of the starship Enterprise." He gripped her arm which was blocking the rain and pulled her to a standing position as he stood, belying the strength hidden in his lithe form.

Gouveia didn't feel ashamed as she placed most of her weight on to Reed as her head started spinning again, "Starship? I know a carrier named Enterprise, but not a starship. Starship? Aren't you with the coast guard, or marines, or, or, or the army?" They were shuffling the few feet to the shuttle pod door.

"No. I'm with Starfleet Command of Earth. Hold on to me while I get the hatch opened. Can you do that?" He placed her right arm around his shoulder with his left around her waist.

"Starfleet?" Gouveia starting to panic, gripped Reed's jacket front with her left hand pulling herself closer to him, 'Maybe this is all a really long dream.' Focusing on Reed's face, decided to accept the unconventional help, "Commander?"

Reed got the door opened, looked down. She noticed how close he was and blushed. Gouveia hoped he would attest it to a fever.

"Yes, Lieutenant JG Gouveia?" Reed got her through the door and started to walk to the port seat, dragging her with him.

"Will you wake me in a few hours." Said as she half fell, half sat down, "I don't think I can keep up anymore." Reed laid her back, trying to free his uniform from her death grip.

He looked into her eyes and gave an unspoken promise of safety,"Yes."

"Thank you sir." Gouveia let go of him then and went straight to oblivion; leaving a very concerned Commander behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and there licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 4

Reed studied this strange unconscious woman. Her face was pale with scratches across the cheekbones, cracked lips, a slightly crooked nose, brown hair twisted in a ponytail at the back of her head. The woman was wearing what looked like a green Starfleet jacket and pants, except there were areas of green Velcro on the chest of the jacket. After a minute, Reed shook off the encounter, getting back to the task at hand. Making sure this woman survived. Pushing the starboard seat cushion up to expose the storage unit inside, Reed retrieved a few of the blankets, placing one over Gouveia. He noticed how still she seemed. Only the slight rise and fall of the chest indicated she was breathing. Taking a seat at the starboard secondary crew position, pressed the comm.

"Reed to Enterprise. Reed to Enterprise." Taking one of the blankets in hand, passed it over his rain soaked face, "Enterprise come in. This is Shuttle Pod I."

"We hear you, Malcolm. Report."

"Captain. We found a young woman requiring immediate medical attention. Ballard is not available at the moment. Captain, I need Doctor Phlox. I am afraid if we wait, she'll slip away." Reed had not pled for anything in the past three years, not even for his own life when captured by a few unsavory characters.

"Alright. I expect a full debrief once you are all back and safe aboard Enterprise."

"Understood, Sir." In the background, Reed heard the order for the transmission to be transferred to Phlox. A breath of relief eased passed his lips.

"Mr. Reed. Tell me the symptoms of the patient."

Reed jumped out of the seat, scrambling to his knees next to Gouveia's head, placing his left wrist on her forehead, "She's cold," Gripping her right wrist and found the pulse point with his free hand, "Her pulse is weak, almost thready."

"Mr. Reed. I know you are 'out of sorts', take a breath and get the medkit. Do a medical scan." A Denobulan eye roll almost came through with the words.

Reed silently got to his feet and pulled out all the blankets from the storage container on to the seat he vacated. He quickly yanked out the medkit from the clips holding it in place; opening the lid and retrieved the medical scanner. He turned the piece of equipment on and pointed it at the top of Gouveia's head, "Starting the scan." Reed moved the device slowly toward her feet.

"Ah. I see the readings here. Her vital signs are critically low. I don't know how she managed to survive. Hmm. There is something odd in the brain. Never mind that now. Her core temperature needs to be raised." The doctor paused as the scan was finished, he cleared his throat, "Mr. Reed. You and the patient may be uncomfortable with what I am going to request of you. Please keep in mind I ask this on the behalf of the patient."

"Doctor, the patient is a military officer. Lieutenant JG Gouveia. If she was awake, she would act with decorame. I will do so for her. Now ask and I will do the best I can." Reed growled out holding the scanner.

"Alright." The smile Phlox wore could be heard, "Undress yourself to one layer; after doing so for Miss Gouveia. Warp your arms and legs around her under a dry blanket next to her. This way -"

"Not bloody likely!" Reed shouted, "You want me to undress a girl I've rescued and have me hug her." He suppressed a shutter, "There has to be another way. Heat packs, extra blankets on top of her, wait for Ballard, anything."

"Lieutenant Commander. You said you would do the best you could. I have never seen you go back on your word. This is well within your power to complete. You _must_ do this if Miss Gouveia is to stay a rescuee and not become a recovery."

"Doctor. How will I explain this?"

"You are saving her life."

"Bollocks."

"Quickly now Mr. Reed. The readings are not getting any better."

Reed clenched his teeth, near breaking a few. Taking the blanket from Gouveia's form, took a look at what garment he had to deal with to get the task completed in the least amount of time. The jacket and pants he noted before. Khaki boots with very little tread and laced up to mid calf. After unzipping the jacket off, Reed saw the pants were actually coveralls with a patch on the right breast pocket and a center zipper from neck to groin. A khaki shirt could be seen under the coverall collar. The boots went first, along with the soggy black socks. Taking a breath, Reed got up from his position at the end of the bench and locked the hatch, not wanting to be surprised in his skives or have someone stomp in while undressing an unconscious woman. Reed gripped the zipper of the coveralls by his left forefinger and thumb.

"Mr. Reed?" Phlox's voice came from the speaker, "What is your progress?"

Reed had jumped at the sound. He let out a sigh as his blood pressure went back down, "I got the boots and socks off. I was about to start on the coveralls and jacket. Doctor, are you sure this is the only way?" Reed asked mournfully.

"If you are not swift, there will be no way to help. Miss Gouveia will go into a coma and might not come back around."

Reed pulled down the zipper as he talked to Phlox, "I feel like a dirty old man."

"I am sure the rain did not help with getting clean, and you are not that old."

The young woman's breathing shallow, body unmoving as Reed sat Gouveia up, "I am compared to this woman."

"How old do you say her age would be?" Phlox asked curiously while Reed easied himself behind her. "The scans would suggest she is in her late twenties, early thirties. Did you happen to get her name?"

Grunting, Reed got the sleeves from both the jacket and coveralls off of Gouveia, "She introduced herself as Lieutenant JG has to be so uncomfortable for her." Standing up, laying her back down, ditching the jacket on the deck.

"Miss Gouveia doesn't know what is going on. And you are doing a fine job, Mr. Reed."

Reed grunted again not answering the Doctor as he focused on getting the coveralls past Gouveia's hips. "I should have cut the darn bloody thing off." The coveralls slipped from her hips and Reed fell on his rump with the coveralls in hand. Taking them and the jacket to the starboard storage container, forcing them in, shoving the lid down. Reed took a blanket from the seat and draped it over Gouveia's form.

"The door is, hm, locked." Ballard's voice came from the other side of the hatch.

"Lieutenant Commander!? Would let us in? The storm's getting worse out here." Kane's voice came with some distress.

Reed unlocked the hatch, opening it to see the rest of his team in a downpour. "Ballard you are needed in here. Everyone else, stay here until Ballard or myself let you in. Understood?"

"Sir, Are you alright?" Mayweather asked as he stepped forward.

"I will be once we're back on Enterprise." Reed closed the hatch after Ballard's entrance.

"Sir?" Ballard's face was pale, knuckles white on her specimen kit.

"Miss Ballard, good to hear your voice." Phlox said from the comm., "Please have Mr. Reed undress and get under the blanket with Miss Gouveia."

Ballard got color back into her cheeks very quickly, "Miss Gouveia?"

Reed pointed to the woman on the port side of the shuttle. "The rescuee. Lieutenant JG Gouveia"

"Right." The medic deposited her kit at the hatch, taking the discarded scanner, and did a quick once over of Reed and Gouveia, "That's interesting. Are you seeing this Doctor?"

"Yes, however, it will have to wait. Miss Gouveia is getting worse. Mr. Reed, I _insist_ you get undressed and help Miss Gouveia."

"Doctor Phlox is correct sir. You are the only one who can do this." Reed did not move for a second, "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Mr. Reed, you _promised_ to do your best. Are you going to go back on your word now?"

"NO! But what you ask is almost too much. How can I do this?"

"Without thinking. Do it like every other mission you have been on." Ballard replied without looking up from the scanner. Reed glared at Ballard.

"Alright." He began to undo his jacket and threw his cap to the side. "Alright. I have a condition. I will hold her up right; _not_ lay next to her. Is this agreeable?"

"Doctor Phlox?"

"I see no reason why not. As long as you're gentle, Mr. Reed."

Ballard went to the medkit while Reed was undressing to tank and shorts. She got out gloves, a biohazard bag, and slipped a sedative hypospray into her jacket pocket. Hearing the Lieutenant Commander sit down, Ballard turned back to her two patients putting on the gloves. "Doing okay sir?" She picked up Reed's clothes and placed them in the bag.

"Bloody wonderfully. What are you doing with my uniform?" Reed had his back to the aft bulkhead of the pod with one leg on either side of Gouveia, arms wrapped around her waist under the blanket, with her back against his chest and head on his left shoulder, legs stretched out on the bench. The blanket slid down from under Gouveia's chin and was uncovering both officers, letting the cold in.

"There is a reason. Where are her clothes?" Ballard came forward and lightly gripped the blanket corners and tucked them under Reed's shoulders making sure the edge of the blanket was not strangling Gouveia.

"Her clothes are in the starboard storage. Why do you need our clothes in biohazard bags Crewman?" There was ice in the question.

"You may have been exposed to one of the specimens I have gathered which show powerful bonding traits." Ballard opened the starboard storage and was stuffing the clothes into the bag as quickly as possible without alarming the Head Security Officer. "Just a precaution. Right Doctor?"

"Absolutely Ms. Ballard. I am going to ask you to continue scanning. The readings are not coming in as clear."

There was a knock on the hatch. "Blast. Ballard let the team in." Reed braced himself for the comments and questions.

"I will sir." Ballard took the biohazard bag and placed it in the starboard container. "Doctor Phlox, I am going to cut the transmission, I will keep transmitting the medical scanner readings."

"Very good, Ms. Ballard. Please keep an eye on our patients and don't let anyone touch them without gloves."

Ballard pushed the comm. off, turned to Reed with the scanner in hand standing at attention, "Sir, permission to secure you both to the seat sir?"

"How?"

"Sir. Using the seat straps under and over legs and hips." She relaxed her posture and looked down at the scanner and back to him, "Not much we can do about the shoulders. But you are fairly strong. You shouldn't have much trouble keeping yourself and Ms. Gouveia steady through the turbulence."

"As long as I can still unfetter myself without much hassle."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Sir." Reed took a measuring gaze at Ballard and nodded.

After much frustration, huffing, and blushing on Reed's side, Gouveia and himself were secured to the satisfaction of the medic. The banging on the hatch became more and more frequent as they had worked.

"Now please don't undo all the work we just did Lieutenant Commander. Please." Ballard walk to the hatch with a stay put motion toward Reed.

All Reed could do was clench his teeth together, "Let them in." Ballard unlocked the hatch.

"Took ya'll long enough." Greer complained, letting himself in, and stumbled over Ballard's kit, "And still have some equipment out I see." He took the kit off the floor and handed it over to Ballard. Ballard and Reed shared a glance.

"Greer," Reed barked out from his immobile position, "You will take my position." nodding toward the starboard secondary crew position, "Kane will take your's." Fixing his gaze on Greer.

Greer nodded raising an eyebrow at his Commanding Officer's situation as he took the blankets from his assigned seat back in the starboard storage.

"Mayweather take us out of here." Reed commanded as the young man stepped through the hatch with Kane right behind him closing the hatch.

"Aye, Aye sir. Gladly." Mayweather jumped into his seat and began the preflight checks, "Everyone strapped in? This is going to be a more turbulent ride than before."

Reed sighed with impatience, "Very well. Know, however, we are against the clock for this woman's life."

"She's not lost to us yet Lieutenant Commander. Don't give up hope." Ballard admonished Reed, looked up after buckling herself in.

Reed in a loud voice spoke, "The sooner we get to the ship, the better the chance of saving her life."

"Yes Sir." Came from both Kane and Mayweather.

All Reed could do was wait. After what seemed like 30 minutes when it was more like two, Mayweather had the pod off the ground. "Here comes the hard part. Hang on."

Mayweather was correct about the turbulence. Kane and Greer held on to the consoles in front of them, while Ballard did her best to stay in her seat, and Reed held Gouveia with one hand and braced the other against the hull. Everything became quiet, only the sound of heavy breathing taking place.

Mayweather broke the silence, "We broke the atmosphere, T minus 3 minutes before we are docked."

Gouveia's head had shifted from facing the hull to facing Reed's chin during the flight. He could feel how cold she was all the way to his bones. "Don't worry. Phlox will fix you up in no time." He whispered down to her, more for himself than the unconscious person leaning against him.

"She looks mighty comfy there sir." Greer grinned with a bit of malice, "Maybe she attacked you because she finds you so cute."

Reed glared at the MACO, "She is a sick young woman who needs our help. You will treat her as such. Now, focus on getting us to Enterprise before she is beyond our help."

Greer went back to the console, "Yes sir."

Mayweather spoke up to try and ease some tension between the two, "Though you have to wonder how a human arrived at such a remote planet without a craft or energy source."

"I will ask her when she is recovered. Besides, Enterprise might have solved the question before she wakes up." Reed answered. The crew settled into a weighted silence.

Docking went off without a hitch and their passenger was still unconscious. Kane opened the hatch and stepped out. Reed was starting to carefully untangle himself from the straps and rescuee.

Phlox almost knocked Kane over in his effort to get to his patients. "Well done Mr. Reed. Please hold still while I take some detailed scans." Reed mentally shook his head as the scanner went over the woman in his arms. "Interesting." Moving the scanner over Reed. "Interesting. Mr. Kane please come back in here." Phlox scanned the whole crew one by one. "Mr. Reed, I need you to stay as you are. Ms. Ballard make sure he does. Mr. Kane, Mr. Mayweather and Mr. Greer, straight to decon. I'll be by in a little while to check in on your progress."

"Yes Doctor." The unneeded crew filed out of the shuttle.

"Wonder what that's about?" Mayweather asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kane assured him.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Greer scoffed.

"Why is that?" Mayweather inquired.

"Maybe she has some contagious disease and she gave it to our beloved lieutenant commander." Greer sneered.

"I really doubt that..." Mayweather shot back.

Then the conversation was out of Reed's earshot. "Doctor, is there a need to be concerned about contaminating the ship?"

Phlox was deep in thought looking at his scanner, "What was that?"

"Is there a need to quarantine the shuttle pod?"

"Hmm. No. I should think not. I have staff waiting at decon who can give instructions to your away team and know how to take the proper procedures."

"Archer to Phlox"

Phlox nodded to Ballard who was near the comm. panel, "Phlox here."

"How is the patient doing?"

"From what I can gather from my scans, not well. She is dehydrated, malnutritioned, and missing quite a few vaccines. If I didn't know better I would say she is not from a human colony we are familiar with."

"Please confirm that supposition, if you can Doc. Archer out."

"Hmm. I guess this will be fourth priority."

"What are the three other priorities Doctor?" Reed said from his seat behind Gouveia.

"Oh, first is to return her to a normal temperature and back to good health. Second, is to use decon to get rid of the microorganisms. Third, is to find out why your preliminary brain scan is similar to hers. Last will be to determine her origin."

"Brain scan?"

"It's nothing to worry about at the moment. It will all work out. Now if you please, let's get these blankets changed out for clean ones."

T'Pol came through the hatch much to the surprise of the medical staff and derision of an armory officer.

"T'Pol. I did not expect you down here." Phlox spoke as he put on gloves from the open medkit.

"Captain Archer inquired if I may be able to verify the patient's origins. With your consent Doctor, I will be taking scans to discern an answer."

"Very well. Please work around us as we need to get her warmed as soon as possible."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow, "Of course Doctor."

"Doctor, shall we use the stretcher or carry the Lieutenant JG out by personal?" Ballard inquired as she took the blanket from around Gouveia.

"I believe the stretcher would be the best option." Phlox looked down at the woman, "Oh, seems my osmotic eel is going to have a 'field day' to use a human colloquialism." Gouveia's form was covered in abrasions and lacerations along her limbs and hands, some quite deep.

Reed gasped, mentally upbraiding himself for not noticing her injuries. He moved Gouveia's torso into a sitting position, placed his legs on the deck, standing slowly, lowering her to the seat gently, "Ballard, blanket."

Ballard moved from her frozen location to the starboard seat and grabbed two blankets. "I am so sorry sir." She handed them to the Lieutenant Commander who placed one over Gouveia and the other over himself, "For some reason those wounds didn't show up on the scanner."

Phlox saw the start of a reprimand from Reed, "She is correct Mr. Reed."

Reed's eyes were icy, "The only thing I am concerned about at this moment is to make sure this woman lives. Doctor Phlox, I will place her on the stretcher you and Ballard will be holding to expedite the move to sickbay."

"Very well Mr. Reed. Ballard if you please." T'Pol had already moved to the aft of the shuttle and taken out the stretcher while the order was given. Phlox cleared his throat, "Thank you T'Pol." Reed carefully placed his hands under Gouveia's shoulders and knees, taking her into his arms.

"I will take your place Doctor as you monitor the patients." T'Pol looked pointedly toward Reed. Ballard took her position at the foot of the stretcher waiting for the order to move out.

"Quite right." Phlox nodded sagely, "Mr. Reed place Ms. Gouveia on the stretcher."

Laying Gouveia down he felt a nudge in the back of his head, ' _Don't let go_ _.'_ Reed sat on the bench they had vacated as Ballard led the procession out of the shuttle.

"Come along Mr. Reed. I am going to do some scans on the both of you in sickbay." Phlox stood at the hatch waiting for him.

"Yes Doctor." Taking a breath, Reed gripped and tightened the blanket hanging on his shoulders. Standing with a straight unyielding form, followed the covey out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and there licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 5

Mess Hall July 4, 2161 0730

"Malcolm." Tucker greeted as he sat across from Reed at the breakfast table, "You haven't really been yourself since you got back from the away mission yesterday." Reed grunted. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really." Reed went back to eating his food.

Tucker set his fork down on the tray, "Come on, Mal. You need to talk to someone. For the past few weeks you're more short tempered than usual, too focused on your work, and it has been worse since you got back from the away mission. There has to be more to life than work."

"What do you suggest? Go to movie night? Oh wait we've been a mite busy with the Romulan War for any R&R."

"The treaty's signed and we're on our way back to Earth." Trip picked up his fork, "Though I think T'Pol and I will stop at Vulcan for most of our leave time."

"Are you going to officially marry her this time?" A hint of a smile on Reed's lips.

"I ask her almost everyday. Same answer, when I'm older. What about you? What are you going to do?"

Reed's face went stoic, "I'll get a drink at the 601 Club the first night, then I'll be going around to all the families who have lost loved ones under my command, let them know they made a difference here on Enterprise."

"Mal, your asking for a lot of punishment." Tucker's eyes were sad as they gazed at his friend, "Though I guess that's why you'll be doing it."

"It is no different from what Captain Archer would do for you or I. I want to give the same respect to those who have gone before us."

"You're right on that point. Can't fault you with the reasoning." Trip nodded, then with a mischievous glint in his eye, asked, "So what do you know about our guest?"

"I know she's a human who calls herself Lieutenant JG Gouveia. I didn't get her branch of service. Seems to be one of you yanks. I'm sure Hoshi could figure out where she comes from by the end of the first sentence."

"Hm. Not a bad idea. Hoshi would love to have a new friend."

' _Help._ ' Malcolm stopped chewing and shook his head.

"Mal, you alright?" Tucker inquired with a worried gaze.

"Yeah, headache." Reed gripped his tray with white knuckles and stood, "I'll see you later." Without waiting for a response, Reed left the table.

' _Anyone?_ ' The voice again, Reed tried to shake his head to erase it as he left the tray for the stewards.

"Damn headache." Reed left the Mess Hall, not really looking where he was going and almost running over Ballard.

"Excuse me sir." Ballard exclaimed holding a couple items.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't looking where I was going." As Reed tried to sidestep past Ballard as she sidestep with him. "Is there something else crewman?"

"Yes sir. These are the personal effects of Miss Gouveia." Ballard held up two bags. "Commander T'Pol is expecting me in a few minutes. Do you have time to take these down to Sickbay?"

' _Please?'_ There was a sob to the voice this time. Reed's face stayed impassive as a slight pain lanced through his skull and gritted out, "Yes. I was going down there anyway. Give it here."

"Thank you sir." Ballard handed over the bags and stepped flush with the wall. Reed gave a nod and without another word continued on his way.

'S _top!_ ' Reed didn't know if his internal voice would get to the other voice but it was worth a try. Reed took stock of his surroundings and found himself in front of Sickbay. Reed sighed, bracing for the next question as he stepped through the doors.

"Mr. Reed. I'm glad you are here. I need to check on that knick on your neck. There is something I would like to verify." Doctor Phlox asked as he placed the osmotic eel back into the tank.

"Alright." Reed stepped around where the doctor was working and went toward the biobed which contained the honored guest of Enterprise. "And to check, huh, give Lieutenant JG Gouveia her things. Has she woken?" Reed sat in the chair on the left side of Gouveia. Hand to his head, bags forgotten for the moment.

"Not as of yet. Though there is quite a lot of brain activity." Phlox was next to Reed with a scanner, "Not unlike what your brain is doing at the moment." Phlox took the scanner down and studied the readings more closely. "The cut is healing nicely." The doctor said as an afterthought.

Reed cleared his throat looking up at Phlox."Can I get something for a headache? I need to be on duty in a few minutes."

Phlox looked up, still distracted, "Yes of course." Laying aside the scanner, Phlox went to the cabinet. "I'll give you a mild analgesic. Should do the job until you come back this afternoon for a more detailed scan." Reed watched Phlox go off and noticed the bags. He stood and placed Gouveia's things on the foot of the bed. Reed saw the sheet was half on half, off the women. Reed lifted the sheet, pulled, and gently laid it up and under Gouveia's chin and gently ran the back of his fingers against Gouveia's forehead. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

' _You're here._ ' Gouveia sighed and seemed to have a slight upward tilt to her mouth.

Reed froze. The voice was this woman. This was the source of his headache.

"Lieutenant Commander? Are you alright?" Phlox asked seeing Reed did not move for several seconds.

Reed whipped his hand off of Gouveia's forehead trying to hide his reaction to another predicament, "Yes. The headache seems to have gotten worse."

"Come back after your shift is over so I can ascertain the cause."

"Back this afternoon?" Reed protested as he extended his neck to receive the pain medication.

Phlox gave a small smile as he depressed the hypershot, "It is routine."

"When you say that, it never is." Reed straightened his back, "I'll be back as requested. And keep an eye on her for me." He nodded to the woman.

"I'll let you know the moment she wakes." Phlox told the back of Reed as he left Sickbay for the bridge.

"I wonder what occurred down on the moon to make Lieutenant Commander Reed act this way." Phlox took up the scanner and used it on the woman's head, "Hopefully you will be able to tell me soon. Though these readings are peculiar."

Sickbay July 4, 2161 1300

Sounds of pain woke Gouveia. 'Where am I? I feel like I've been asleep for five days yet don't feel any better.' Swallowing was a chore and caused her to gasp. 'Guess I'm the source of the groaning.' Slowly taking a slow breath, Gouveia assessed the injuries. 'Bruised back and stomach gifted by the gray eyed lieutenant commander. Head feels massive. Who's the guy again?' Lifting her right hand to try and rub at the throbbing temple, was stopped by a soft admonishing voice.

"You will pull out the needle." The voice placed her hand back on the bed. "I am Doctor Phlox. I have been told your name is Lieutenant JG Gouveia. Is this correct? A nod will suffice."

Gouveia gave a slight downward movement of her head. This time she was able to open her eyes, finding the light blinding for a few seconds. She forced her eyes to focus where the voice had originated. Green eyes widen upon finding a strange man of unknown ethnicity above her. ' _Help_?' She called out silently. ' _Calm down_.' Came a strict accented male voice to her mind as clear as a bell, eyes going around the room looking for the source.

"Ms. Gouveia, you are very lucky the away team came across you. I truly doubt the Andorians would have sent anyone to investigate. More than likely, they would have shot first before asking questions." As he talked, he went about the bed monitoring her vitals, "Lieutenant Commander Reed will be quite pleased to know you are awake. Speaking of which, I need to inform the captain. I will be right back." Giving her a slight smile, Phlox went to the comm. panel by the door, before he could push the button, "Archer to Phlox," came from the speaker.

"Go ahead, Captain."

"Malcolm is on his way down. Is the patient awake?"

"Yes. I was about to call you."

"Glad to hear it. I'll be down in a little while to talk with our guest Doc. Archer out."

"Well I guess one visit from the Armory Officer is acceptable." Phlox turned back to the woman, whom was trying to press herself into the bed. "How are you feeling? You will feel a little weak for a couple days."

"Who are you?" Gouveia rasped out, "What are you?"

"I haven't heard it put quite that way. My name is Phlox. I am a Denobulan and am the Chief Medical Officer of the Earth Starship Enterprise." He looked at Gouveia with kind eyes, "I understand it is disconcerting to find yourself in a strange place with stranger beings. My experience on Earth was difficult for me the first time. Do not worry you are safe."

"Safe?" Gouveia asked in a small voice.

"Doctor." Reed's stern voice came from the doorway.

"Ah, Lieutenant Commander Reed. Let me introduce you properly to Lieutenant JG Gouveia." Phlox gave his slightly wider smile causing Gouveia to stare.

"Yes. She introduced herself on the moon. Doctor can I have a moment alone with the patient?" Reed stood a few feet away, hands behind his back, feet shoulder width apart.

"Only for a minute. I don't need you tiring her out when she has just woken up." Phlox looked to Gouveia, "Give a call if you need anything at all." He walked to his office on the other side of the small Sickbay, giving Reed a look on his way.

Reed made his way to a chair on Gouveia's left side. "Let me give you a brief summary of what happened when you were unconscious, before you ask questions."

"How long was I unconscious?" Gouveia asked.

"Around 28 hours."

"Two days?" Gouveia exclaimed sitting up, and groaned. Reed pushed her back to the bed, Phlox coming to see about the commotion.

"It's alright Doctor. Lieutenant JG Gouveia was slightly distressed to hear she was unconscious for a day and a half."

"Don't worry. It is quite common after such a traumatic experience. Why, Mr. Reed here was asleep for a day after his bout of hypothermia. Try not to become too stressed, and tell Lieutenant Commander Reed to leave if you do. Alright?" Phlox gave a slight smile to Gouveia.

Gouveia nodded and requested, "Water, please?"

The doctor smiled again, "I'll be right back." Gouveia's eyes not leaving the doctor and Reed's never leaving her.

Reed broke her starring, "You alright? Do you remember me?"

"Yes and I do remember." Gouveia's eyes had flint in them, ' _you're the one who knocked me on my butt_.'

Reed's eyes widen slightly, ' _I only did it because you attacked me first._ ' Gouveia did press her hand to her head this time. Reed continued with his question as if all was well, "How did you get to the moon?"

"What moon? I was on an island." Gouveia grimaced in pain and waved her left hand in dismissal, "Anyway, the plane I was in had it's wings shorn off and both myself and the pilot had to eject." Gouveia looked up as her face went pale, searching, "Is she here? Did you find her? I tried to find her on the island. But I didn't. Did you find her?"

An image of a petite woman in her late 20's with blue eyes, dirty blonde hair filled Reed's vision with a name. Reed, with eyes closed, gropped around and found the distraught woman her arms and squeezed. "No. We did not find Lieutenant Dill. You were the only one we found." Reed opened his eyes to see Gouveia staring at him, "Please not so loud. I already have a headache." Reed let go of Gouveia and sunk back into the chair. "Now this might sound crazy, however, hold your judgment until I have explained."

Gouveia took a steading breath, "Okay. I'm listening." Hands clenched in the blankets.

"Thank you. I can hear you in my head. I only figured it out this morning. I haven't told anyone and neither should you. At least not for now. Doctor Phlox and Commander T'Pol are looking into why our brain scans are so alike. Right now I am more interested in you than in our current situation."

Trying not to freak out more than Gouveia already was before this conversation happened, she swallowed. Before Gouveia could reply Doctor Phlox entered her field of vision.

"Here you are. Some nice cool water for you. Drink up now." Phlox held the glass a little above her left hand within easy reach.

Gouveia looked from the glass, to Phlox, landing on Reed.

"Is there anything in it?" Gouveia asked Reed.

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Reed inquired. ' _Why would we poison_ _you when you are incapacitated_ _already?_ '

"You would be surprised of what I am capable of in my current condition." Sitting up, Gouveia took the glass with her left un-intravenous-ed hand, and downed the water. Eyes closed with the pain swirling about her head, Gouveia held the glass out. After someone took it, Gouveia placed her head on the pillow and hand back down to the bed. On Reed's hand. Gouveia jerked her hand from Reed's skin and clasped them together on her stomach. "Thank you for the water, Doctor."

Phlox held the glass and began walking to the sink, "I am sorry to give you such unease, Ms. Gouveia. I will call on a human medic to take my place, someone you maybe more comfortable with." Doctor Phlox's face held the weight of failing a patient.

Gouveia flashed her eyes opened and imploring looked up to the alien, "No. Doctor Fox. I apologize for my behavior. It _is_ a lot to take in. I am fine." Her eyes went to Reed, accusing him, "Though in some pain."

"I will be right back." The doctor went on his way again with a slight spring in his step.

Gouveia did not remark on the doctor's behavior as she asked Reed, "I heard I'm a guest? Not under arrest or suspicion?"

"You are a guest. The captain has made it clear to all personal. And it's Doctor Phlox. Not Fox." Reed corrected.

Gouveia mimicked, "Doctor Phlox." Nodding to the Denobulan now standing to her right.

"Correct. Now that every thing is settled. I suggest Lieutenant Commander Reed leaves so our guest is rested for when the captain comes calling." Phlox's demeanor was back to normal.

"Yes Doctor. Could I have one more minute?"

"Ah very well. But only a minute. I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Phlox gave a nod and another smile to Gouveia.

Gouveia broke the silence first, "He seems nice."

"He is. Rest assured, Doctor Phlox is the best there is in any galaxy. I should know. I've been in here a time or two."

"You? No. Not the great Sir, Lieutenant Commander Reed?" Voice dripping with sarcasm, Gouveia sounded more like she did back on the moon.

Reed let out a sigh, "I'll be back to visit." Reed got out of the chair and started for the door.

"Wait. I have so many questions. I don't know where to start." Gouveia held out her hand as if to stop Reed from leaving.

"Doctor Phlox can answer most of your questions." Reed continued to the door.

"Okay. But I know _you_ are suspicious of me." Gouveia glared at the man trying not to show how scared she really was and starred up at the ceiling. Reed did not acknowledge the comment as he spoke with Phlox and headed out the door. Phlox came over with a small silver device.

"No shots." Gouveia's voice came fast as her eyes were on the device.

"Shots? There haven't been any shots fired and the chief armory officer would have come back through those doors if there had been." Phlox said as he walked across the room to Gouveia's right side. Leaning down, Phlox held the device level with Gouveia's head. She moved to the left and off the bed.

"Ouch." She was half on, half off the chair Reed had vacated. Gouveia slid to the floor. Phlox made his way around the bed.

"Are you alright? Let's get you back on the bed." Phlox pulled her up by the arms and set Gouveia down on the bed, legs dangling over the side.

Gouveia's eyes followed the device in the doctor's hand, "I said no shots."

"Oh. Have you not seen a hypospray before?"

"Is that what you call that thing?" Gouveia pulled her legs back up on the bed covering them with the blanket as she saw they were bare from mid thigh down to her toes and very thankful that the intravenous needle wasn't pulled out by the tumble to the ground.

"Yes." Phlox held the device out for Gouveia to examine. She pulled away, keeping a fair distance from the strange silver object. "It is a device which delivers medicine from a vial through the skin by air pressure."

"It's a shot." Gouveia's eyes hardened, "No shots. You already have me hooked up to an IV. Use that to administer medication. No shots."

"Alright, no 'shots'." Phlox placed the hypospray in his pocket and with a furrowed brow sat in the recently abused chair, assessing her for injuries, "Are you comfortable?"

Gouveia paused before replying, "No. I am not comfortable talking to a Denabiam. Or having a man in a blue uniform with red stripes say I was on the moon and not Earth. Or not knowing what uniform said man is wearing. You said he is an armory officer. Which branch is the Lieutenant Commander Armory Officer, oh excuse me, Chief Armory Officer apart of? And there's a captain. But we aren't on the ocean or even near an ocean. Where am I?" Her voice rose with her anxiety. Phlox placed his hand on her arm.

"You are safe. Take a deep breath and I will try to answer some of your questions." Gouveia's breathing did not slow. "Or I will wait for you to pass out and have Lieutenant Commander Reed or Captain Archer explain after you wake again." Gouveia took a couple of deep breaths.

Gouveia pulled the sheet up to her chest and held it tightly there, "Explain."

"I am a Denobulan. We are on the earth starship Enterprise in Andorian space where your distress signal was coming from the moon you were found on. We are on our way back from a diplomatic mission for Starfleet." Gouveia was stunned into silence. Phlox took the opportunity to stand, "I think it is time for you to get some rest. I am going to add a sedative to your IV. Try to relax and know you are safe." Going to a cabinet a few feet away, taking a vial out.

"Doctor, you didn't explain anything."

"On the contrary I answered most of your questions."

"You have told me I am safe twice now. Safe from what? Is there something out to get me?" Gouveia asked as Phlox came to her right.

"I want your mind to be at ease." Phlox added the vial to the IV line, "The sedative is quick. An easy mind aids in recovery of the patient. Vulcans use a meditation technique to heal themselves. If you would like, T'Pol may instruct you. Though you will have to wait until you are back on your feet as.."

Gouveia's last thought was of Phlox, not Fox, a friendly alien doctor.

Gouveia was walking down a deserted corridor. Sounds of firing armament, pain, and anger were coming from both ends of the hallway. A tall figure jumped out of the shadows, landing a kick to her right side. Muscle memory evaded the second strike, but not the third. Gouveia went crashing to the deck on her right side. Gouveia kicked out with her left leg, to have it be grabbed by her attacker.

"You fight hard Reed." The attacker twisted the leg and her body followed as the attacker let go. Landing face to the deck. "Too bad your crew did not fight as hard as you. Maybe your losses would not have been so great in the beginning of the war."

Gouveia was surprised her body was able to swing around and clip the speaker with her legs and get to her feet in one smooth motion. Seeing the enemy on one knee, Gouveia was able to see his face. Green tinge skin, black straight hair in a singular cut showing off pointed ears and a raised 'V' on the forehead. "Maelrok, I thought you died with your last command." The voice coming from Gouveia's throat was deep with a slight accent. "How did you escape?"

"Why should I tell you?" Maelrok took aim with a modified pistol from his position, "You will be dead in a few seconds."

Gouveia dove to the left behind a collapsed bulkhead, "You couldn't get me last time what makes you think you'll get me this time Maelrok?" Hard footsteps came to her ears. All Gouveia wanted to do was wake from this dream, because it had to be a dream. Right?

"You do not give up. Do you, Reed?"

"Nor do you." Gouveia reached out and grabbed a piece of pipe from the debris, "Why not settle this in hand to hand combat? I know you don't want to put your ancestors to shame."

"I never could. I have already proven myself time and again in battle." Gouveia slowly got to her feet using the wall as cover, "This battle was to see you die for my enjoyment." Gouveia swung with all her might, again the counter attack was stopped by Maelrok, "Good try Reed." A wide grin spread across Maelork's face as he pulled the trigger on the pistol.

' _ARGH_ ' Gouveia came awake sitting straight in bed, in Sickbay, where she never left. Gouveia looked around the room, trying to see into the shadows. Looking for Maelrok. Gouveia's hands were clasped to where the shot went through on the left side. Opening them, there was no blood or any sign of injury. Phantom pain was radiating from the spot where the ghost shot went. Gouveia brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, holding herself still as a rock. 'Lord what is wrong with me? I haven't had a dream so real in a long time. And never in someone else's body. What is happening to me?' Alone in a strange place with stranger people, and even stranger things affecting her mind, Gouveia wept quietly. She did _not_ want to share her private moment of being overwhelmed with anyone, especially the alien doctor. After a few minutes her solitude was broken by the last person she expected. Lieutenant Commander Reed. As surreptitiously as possible, Gouveia wiped her eyes on the blanket.

"Mr. Reed. This is quite a surprise." Phlox waylaid Reed as the door opening caught the good doctor's attention, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No doctor. I am here to visit with our guest." Reed stopped inside Sickbay as the doors closed behind him.

"It is not quite visiting hours. Why not wait until morning?"

"It is morning. I have to be on the bridge in half an hour and this is not something which should wait until later." Reed let out a small frustrated sigh crossing his arms over his chest, "Could you ask Lieutenant JG Gouveia if she would see me?"

"Last time I checked, Ms. Gouveia was sound asleep."

"You should check again." Reed nodded over to the bed she was in. Phlox turned around with a slight frown. This was the first time Gouveia had seen Phlox with a frown which made her even more uncomfortable.

"Oh. Ms. Gouveia you should have called for me." Phlox took out a medical scanner from his pocket and Gouveia leaned away. A smile came back to the doctor's mouth, "Now, there is nothing to be concerned about. Only a scanner. There all done. Hmm." The smile was diminished, though present.

"Doctor, since Ms. Gouveia is awake I need to ask her a few questions." Reed sat on the chair he had vacated yesterday.

"Hmm." Phlox turned the scanner on to Reed, "Only until she becomes weary." The scan finished, Phlox turned his eyes to Gouveia, "You still need your rest. Let me know when your conversation has finished Mr. Reed."

A last stern look from the doctor to the Lieutenant Commander is all the warning Reed needed to know Phlox was to speak with him before leaving if Reed wanted to get through the day without being summoned to Sickbay today for a reprimand. "Yes doctor." Reed, hair slightly disheveled, though freshly shaved, waited until Phlox was out of hearing range to begin, "I heard you call out. What is it?"

"I didn't say anything." Gouveia said, head on her knees looking straight ahead.

Reed tapped his head, "I believe you were in here just a little bit ago. You dreamed my dream didn't you?"

Gouveia turned her head away, "No I didn't."

Shaking his head, Reed leaned back in the chair, arms crossed, "Let me tell you about it and see if it jogs your memory. The dream was about a battle about two years ago. The Enterprise was boarded by a Romulan ship and I was on my way down to the armory to assist with the weapons array. A Romulan I had met before surprised me and I was wounded. Before he could finish me off with a second shot a MACO got to him first. I recovered enough for the MACO to drag me to Sickbay. I got patched up and went back to work." Reed studied Gouveia, looking for signs of recognition, "I don't remember the Romulan's name though."

Gouveia spun toward Reed, pain and exhaustion forgotten, "Like hell you don't. Maelrok shot us."

Reed smirked, "Your right, I do remember. Though I thought he only shot me."

Gouveia weighed the options of acknowledging the fact her dream was Reed's as she went back to her previous position.

Reed took the opportunity to speak, "I see you haven't opened your things yet. Do you mind if I take a look?"

Gouveia popped her head up and saw Reed's hand go towards the foot of the bed and her eyes landed on the bags. Gouveia moved to get them, Reed was there first.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind. After all I am the chief armory officer, it is my job to be suspicious. Let's start with the big bag." Reed opened and lifted out the flight jacket, coveralls, and shirt. Placing each item carefully in front of Gouveia on top of the bed.

Gouveia picked up the flight jacket and put it on. Taking note of where the jacket was torn and ripped. "Where are my boots?"

"I'll ask Crewman Ballard when I see her next." Reed started on the small bag pulling out Gouveia's ID card, "Alaine Elyse Gouveia, O-2, United States Navy, expires 05APR2020. As in year 2020?"

Gouveia took the ID out of Reed's hand, "Yeah. It's still a few years off. What of it?" Gouveia placed the card in the flight jacket and looked at Reed who hadn't moved, "Since you've seen mine, I get to see your's." She places her hand palm up, waiting.

Reed cleared his throat, "I don't have mine."

Gouveia dropped her hand, "Pour form sir. Next time." Gouveia eyed the rest of the contents in the bag, "Are you going to take out the rest or will you hand it over like you should?"

Reed took out a ring with a blue stone and a picture. He handed over the ring. Looking at the picture he recognized Gouveia who stood in the middle of five other people. "Is this your family?"

"I thought I lost that." Gouveia took hold of the other corner of the photo, moving closer to Reed to look at the picture, eyes going soft, "Yeah. These are my parents, my sister, my brother and his wife. They were married a few years ago. Aren't they cute. My sister is a freelance worker. And my parents are." Gouveia cleared her throat, "My parents don't know I'm okay. Have you gotten a hold of the Navy to let them know I'm alive?" Gouveia's eyes held back tears looking at Reed.

"No. We haven't." Reed let go of the picture and stood, "I will inform the Captain. Doctor Phlox will be very irritated with me if I don't go."

Steel entered Gouveia's voice, "You better let me know as soon as you get a hold of my parents, or there will be hell to pay. I don't care if you are a higher ranking officer than myself."

"I have no doubt." Reed muttered as he exited Sickbay.

"Mr. Reed?" Phlox asked as he came around the corner.

"Let him go Doctor Phlox. He needs to speak to the Captain." Gouveia gathered the rest of her clothes, "By the way do you have any shoes I can borrow? I am going stir crazy, I was hoping to get a walk today."

"Yes. I believe I have some slippers around here somewhere. I'll call an escort for you as well. Can't go wandering the corridors alone just yet."

"Alright."' Gouveia sighed, "Point me to the slippers, while you make the call."

"I'll take out your IV first." Phlox came to Gouveia's right and gently took the needle out.

"Thank you." Gouveia rubbed the area, "I didn't realize how annoying that was."

"The bathroom is over that way if you care to freshen up." Phlox took a look at how pale Gouveia was, "Let your escort know if you feel your condition becomes poor during your tour of the ship. And if you come across Lieutenant Commander Reed, let him know I need to speak with him."

"I will Doctor Phlox, on both counts." Phlox nodded. Gouveia waited until the Doctor's back was turned to get off the bed and into the bathroom. With the door closed she looked at the mirror and asked, "Ship?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and their licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 6

Sickbay July 5, 2161 0815

Gouveia felt better being in her clean, though torn, uniform. Taking a deep breath, Gouveia walked out of the bathroom and saw the slippers Phlox promised by the door. Not seeing the doctor anywhere called out, "Doctor Phlox?" Gouveia put on the slippers and walked toward a rustling sound, finding a cage full of vegetation. Bending down to get a closer look, Gouveia was startled by Doctor Phlox.

"She's a pyrithian bat. Would you like to feed her?"

"Ah. No. That's okay. I was only wondering what could live in a place with so much vegetation."

"Yes. They like to hide in the very thick of the trees from the moon hawk."

Ballard walked through the Sickbay doors, "Hello Doctor. I heard Ms. Gouveia would like a tour of the ship."

"Ah. Ms. Ballard. Let me properly introduce you to Lieutenant JG Gouveia."

Before the doctor could say anything more, Gouveia stepped in front of Ballard, "Please call me Alaine." Gouveia said as she held out her right hand.

Ballard shook the hand, "Then you, uh, can call me Joanna."

"Ms. Ballard," Phlox stepped forward, "This is to be a short tour." A stern gaze at both of the women.

"Yes, Doctor Phlox. I won't overdo it. I promise." Gouveia answered, taking Ballard's arm and pulled them out of Sickbay doors, "Where to first Joanna?" When the doors shut Gouveia dropped Ballard's arm, "Thank you for getting me out of Sickbay. I like the doctor, though he is a little overwhelming."

Ballard nodded as she followed Gouveia down the corridor, "So, um, Alaine. Where would you like to go first?"

"I think I would like some food. Have you eaten yet?"

Ballard shook her head.

Gouveia smiled, "Good. Let's get down to the Mess Hall for some breakfast and you can tell me all about yourself."

"I'm not the best narrator." Ballard walked a step behind Gouveia.

"Nonsense. I have never meet a person who doesn't like talking about themselves." Gouveia led the way not really paying attention of where she was walking.

"Well, I'm the first of my family to work on a starship. Though they wanted me to stay on earth and assist with the hospital." Gouveia led them through the corridors, "Hm, Alaine, how do you know where you are going?"

Gouveia stopped and turned toward Ballard, "I don't _know_. I'm going on instinct. We are one more turn from the Mess Hall, correct?" Ballard nodded and Gouveia continued walking, "I don't know what is going on. Things seem familiar one second and the next it doesn't." Gouveia stopped in front of a door, "Like this. I know this is the door to the Mess Hall. Yet I don't know how to open it." Gouveia stepped to the side, "Would you do the honors Joanna?"

Ballard pushed the door control panel. Gouveia walked through the entryway as if the door would cut her in half. Ballard chuckled, "The door has a safety feature."

"Well that's comforting." Gouveia said under her breath and gasped as her eye caught the sight of the moon. Unknowing going toward the window, trying to comprehend what her eyes were seeing.

Ballard followed at a slight distance, observing the reaction of Gouveia, "How are you feeling Ms. Gouveia?"

The formal address brought Gouveia out of her stupor, "I'm, I, I need to sit down."

Ballard took a chair from nearby, gripping Gouveia by the shoulder, pressed the struck woman into the seat, "I am going to call Doctor Phlox. Breathe deeply."

"Right." Gouveia responded to Ballard and internally cried out to Reed, ' _I didn't believe you. How could I?'_ Disbelief turned to anger as Ballard came back from her call to Phlox.

"Doctor Phlox insists we go back to Sickbay." Ballard said.

"No. I am here for a meal and then I _will_ speak to the Captain or someone who will give me some answers." Gouveia stood looking around for food, "I am not going back to Sickbay until I get a few questions figured out."

"Follow me." Ballard sighed out. She liked Gouveia though there was something a little off about the behavior Ballard had observed.

Reed shook his head at his station on the bridge, 'Bloody woman. Giving me a headache before the day even begins.'

Archer saw the pain Reed tried to hide, "Malcolm, is everything alright?"

"Yes Sir. Though I believe our guest is about ready to meet you." Reed gritted out between his teeth.

"Is that so?" Archer gave a slight smile and exchanged a glace with Housi, "Well I guess she can come to the bridge and be introduced to the most important people on the ship."

"It would be an honor to meet someone who can survive in such an inhospitable environment for so long. I would like to see how much she has recovered." Mayweather said.

Sato looked at her panel, "Sir, we're being hailed. It's the Andorian ship."

Archer stood, "On screen."

"Captain Archer, you have picked up your person, it is time to move."

"Not quite yet General Thyv. We are still investigating the pilot's circumstances of how they got here."

"There is no need for an investigation. We have been circling this moon for the past three days. In exchange for the data we have, you will continue to be escorted from Andorian space."

"I will get back to you. There is someone who needs to be told before we leave."

"Who needs to be told of this?"

"The pilot. Lieutenant JG Gouveia. I have not spoken to her as of yet."

"How unlike the federation to let someone on board without having spoken to the captain first."

"To be fair, our guest was unconscious at the time of transport and has been in Sickbay since her arrival."

"Did you not go down and visit your _guest?"_

"Captain." Sato interrupted.

"Yes Lieutenant? What is it?" Archer and Thyv both looked at Sato.

"Sir. Lieutenant JG Gouveia is on her way here." Slight disbelief in Sato's voice.

"Very well." Archer turned his attention back to the Andorian General, "I will contact you in a few minutes. Archer out." Archer gave Sato a small gesture and the screen went dark. "Where is she?"

The turbolift doors opened and out stepped Gouveia, "I heard you were looking forward to meeting me, Captain." Gouveia shot a glance toward Reed.

"Yes." Archer noted Ballard walk out of the turbolift, standing by. Archer moved in front of Ballard, "Crewman, did you escort our guest up here without permission."

Reed stood as Gouveia placed herself in between Archer and Ballard, "I am the one who brought me here. You can thank Lieutenant Commander Reed for that." Gouveia nodded toward Reed who was coming toward them.

Archer shifted his weight away from both women and directed his comment over Gouveia's head, "Crewman Ballard you are dismissed. Please inform Doctor Phlox I would like to see him in my ready room." Archer's eyes were flint as his attention went to Gouveia and Reed as Ballard made a quiet retreat, "If you would both follow me. I think there is something you would like to tell me. Travis you have the bridge."

Mayweather's response was lost on the three as Archer marched off to his ready room with Reed and Gouveia in tow. Archer did not slow down until his was standing behind his desk, "Now what is going on?"

"Captain Archer?" Gouveia stood in front of the chair across from the seething man, "I'm correct, right, you are Captain Archer."

Archer gave a glance at Reed and sat down with Reed standing guard at the door, "Yes I am Captain Archer. And you, young lady, are Lieutenant JG Gouveia. The question is how did you know I'm the Captain?"

"I'm not sure." Gouveia's eyes went toward Reed and back to her hands, "There are things I know which I shouldn't know. Like how I know where the Mess Hall is from Sickbay and how I know which corridors to take to get to the turbolift. I didn't even know what a turbolift was until I got on the thing."

Reed did not let his eyes waver from the spot on the wall he was intently staring at, trying to figure out the best possible explanation of how his knowledge could become hers and the security risk entailed with that knowledge.

Archer interrupted Reed's thoughts, "Lieutenant Commander Reed. Would you care to enlighten me before the Doctor does?"

"Sir. I wouldn't know where to start. Perhaps Doctor Phlox would be the better choice." Reed replied.

Archer nodded and saw how tired his chief security officer looked, "Ms. Gouveia, why don't you and Lieutenant Commander Reed take a seat while I ask you some questions."

Before Reed could reply, Gouveia spoke, "Captain, my name is Alaine Elyse Gouveia. Lieutenant Junior Grade of the United States Navy. I was in a training exercise with Lieutenant Dill in a F-18. Halfway through the flight there was a malfunction and the wings came off and we ejected from the aircraft. I landed in the water in day and made it to land in the night. I think it was two days before I ran into Lieutenant Commander Reed. Did you find any evidence of Lieutenant Dill on the surface?"

Archer blinked, "While I know of your situation, there was no sign of another person on the moon."

Gouveia slumped into the chair, "Then she is gone." Reed took a seat behind Gouveia.

Archer took a breath, hands relaxed on the desk, "I know how hard it is to lose someone, however, I need to ask some questions." Gouveia did not acknowledge Archer, "Lieutenant JG Gouveia." Gouveia looked up. "What day was this training exercise?"

Gouveia cleared her throat, "It was July 12."

"What year?" Archer insisted.

"2016 of course." Gouveia glared at the crazy captain.

Archer and Reed shared a glance. Not another timeline mess. The doorbell chimed giving both men a chance to compose themselves. Archer's voice cracked as he stood, "Come in."

Phlox came through the entryway speaking, "Ms. Ballard said my presence was required due to some odd observations and I asked T'Pol to come to assist me in explaining what we have found." Phlox looked around the small, crowded ready room, "If I may suggest Captain, T'Pol and I will meet you in the conference room at your convenience."

"Yes. We will be there shortly." Archer concurred.

Phlox nodded and gave a slight smile to the sad woman, "Are you well, Ms. Gouveia?"

Gouveia tried to smile back, succeeding somewhat, "Yes Doctor. See you soon?"

"Yes. I will see you soon." With that the Doctor left the ready room.

"Ms. Gouveia there are some things I need you to hear." Gouveia looked up, not really seeing, Archer's concerned face coming back to Gouveia's level, "The date is July 5, 2161. You are on the Earth Starship Enterprise. We are currently orbiting the moon Lieutenant Commander Reed and his team retrieved you from."

"But that can't be right. How can I be in the year 2161? How can I have been on a moon without a space craft?" Gouveia asked, "Is there still a United States Navy? Is there a record of me? How can this happen?"

Reed stood, this time to see how Gouveia would handle the truth. She was out here away from Earth, no family, no friends, and no way to get back. Reed could feel the despair Gouveia felt from their connection. ' _You are not alone. I am here.'_ Reed pressed to Gouveia, ' _There is hope._ '

' _You haven't had hope in a long time. Why should I? Everyone I know is gone._ ' Gouveia's voice was loud in Reed's head, ' _Leave me alone!'_ Gouveia stood.

Archer reacted and stood. As he saw Gouveia was not going to do anything besides stand, Archer came from around his desk and stopped in front of Gouveia, "I do know there is still a United States Navy. I do not know if there is a record or how this happened. We'll go down to the conference room to see what Doctor Phlox and T'Pol have found out." Gouveia nodded. Archer gave an unspoken order to Reed with a look to follow behind Gouveia. Addressing Gouveia, Archer spoke, "Please follow me." Archer stepped through the door the entourage stepped onto the turbolift.

Gouveia whispered, "Take the turbolift down to 'E' deck, turn right, first left, at the 'T' left, first right, the door will be a little to the left." Gouveia turned to Reed in the turbolift, ' _Why can't I block you out?'_

Reed looked down to Gouveia, ' _I have the same bloody question. Follow the Captain. And I would disagree that Captain Archer does not look like James, your brother.'_

Gouveia's month opened slightly, ' _I never told you their names.'_

Reed's month tighten, ' _You didn't have to.'_ Reed tapped a finger to his head, ' _Remember. Somehow my knowledge is your knowledge and your knowledge is mine.'_

Gouveia turned back to the door. Archer had watched the exchange go on and stepped through the door, "I hope you two weren't talking about me. Tell me, Malcolm. How long have you been telepathic?"

Gouveia smirked, ' _Busted.'_

Reed grimaced, "I would have to say since the away mission."

"And you were going to inform me when?" Archer grilled Reed.

"Well, Sir, I was hoping you wouldn't find out."

Archer's face went black, "At least you are honest, however, you and I are going to have a conversation."

Gouveia looked at Reed, ' _You're right he's more like my dad.'_

Reed let out a breath of relief as the turbolift door opened and they continued to the conference room. Inside, Phlox and T'Pol stood next to the display screen showing a few small boxes on legs in purple outlines. Phlox took a step toward the group. Gouveia moved to the far side of the room while Archer spoke, "Doctor Phlox, Lieutenant Commander Reed has something he needs to tell you."

Reed stood to attention, "Doctor Phlox, I apologize for not telling you before. I wanted to figure it out for myself first."

 _'Get to the point._ ' Gouveia interjected in to Reed's brain.

"Lieutenant JG Gouveia and I can communicate telepathically and it is becoming less painful and readily available." Reed said.

"Yes. T'Pol and I did know about the telepathy. Though it would have been nice if it had come from one of you and I did not have to find out for myself." Phlox admonished, "T'Pol and I have determined a few things. Have a seat and T'Pol will explain."

Archer escorted Gouveia to the left of the head of the table, Reed sat on the right, and Archer at the head. From her seat, Gouveia could see the stars and the Andorian ship. T'Pol began, "The image is a microscopic life form in the brain of both Lieutenant JG Gouveia and Lieutenant Commander Reed. The life form found its way through the blood stream. Lieutenant JG Gouveia contracted the life form from various lacerations and Lieutenant Commander Reed reported a cut on his neck from a knife. The life form is symbolic after it has completed growing a group of cells in the brain similar to the betazoid paracortex. The process was three days farther along in Lieutenant JG Gouveia brain and there was not as much pain as the Lieutenant Commander experienced. The life form feeds from the energy field the new cell group radiates. I need to conduct further tests to determine how to remove the life form. From the data, this life form is not an immediate threat and I can train you both on proper meditation techniques to block the others' thoughts."

Gouveia raised her hand, when T'Pol made eye contact, Gouveia asked, "What about dreams? Can we stop each other from going into our dreams?"

T'Pol gave a slight nod, "With mastering proper meditation, it is possible." Gouveia raised her hand again, T'Pol glanced to Archer.

Archer took over, "You can take the floor Ms. Gouveia."

Gouveia's cheeks burned, "Thank you, Captain." Putting her hand back on the table, "Is there any danger in transferring the 'life form' to anyone else?"

T'Pol sat on far end of the table on same side as Reed while Phlox answered, "There is a very slight chance of anyone contracting the life form. The life forms are in the brain with the new group of cells. The only way to get to them is by surgically removing a piece of the skull and removing a slight layer of brain matter to get to the layer of new cells."

"Then how did you get the sample?"

"From the clothes you and Mr. Reed were wearing." Phlox became stoic, "Ms. Gouveia, I have found you are missing quite a few inoculations which all Earth children have been receiving for the past 50 years. I looked through the ship's database for any record of you and I found one article from 2016." Phlox gave Gouveia a pad, "Is this you?"

Gouveia's voice was small, "Yes. The picture was when I graduated from OCS. My parents were so proud of me." Two tears streamed down Gouveia's cheeks, "I'm really not in my time. Did you find out what happened to my family Doctor?"

"I did not look for them. I will have someone find out for you." Phlox looked at this young broken woman, "I am so sorry for your loss. If you need to talk, I will be in Sickbay."

Gouveia handed back the pad, "Thank you Doctor." Doctor Phlox left the room with the formal female following behind. Gouveia shakily got to her feet and an even shaker voice asked, "Captain is there a place where I can be alone?"

Archer and Reed stood, "Lieutenant Commander, why don't you take Lieutenant JG Gouveia to the guest quarters."

Gouveia gave a snort, "Please, I would have been retired for about 125 years or so. Ms. Gouveia or Alaine is fine, Captain." Reed motioned for Gouveia to follow him, Gouveia hesitated and looked back at Archer, "Thank you for finding me and the medical attention. I _am_ grateful for the hospitality Captain."

"The honor is mine, Ms. Gouveia." Archer smiled, "Try to get some rest. Reed."

Reed took the cue, "Captain. This way Ms. Gouveia." Reed motioned Gouveia to walk before him from the conference room. The door swished closed as Reed stepped through.

Gouveia gave a questioning look at Reed as he came even with her, "Are the doors safe?"

"There has never been an accident involving a door and a crewman, at least not on this ship." Reed coughed, covering up his guffaw, "Ahem, do you know where the guest quarters are located?"

Gouveia nodded, crossing her arms across her chest, "Though you will be escorting me to the door, right?"

"Correct." The feeling of the ship closing in from all sides became strong and overpowered the constant vigilance Reed aspired to for a few moments. Reed looked to Gouveia, "What is bothering you?" Gouveia's face went from blank to stone. "Your feelings are pushing me to the brink. I can't function this way. And neither can you." Reed pressed.

"I don't think you are the one to serve me this kind of advice. Do you not know how much you push on to me? The guilt, the grief, the ever-present shame. How am I to function with my own grief _and_ your grief? Not to mention I am being told I am 125 years in the future, on a spaceship, millions of miles from home, and alone." They had both stopped walking. Gouveia could almost hear the echo of her little speech. Taking a breath, trying to control the anger and grief shaking though her body, Gouveia spoke softly, "Please, just show me to my quarters? Please?"

Reed motioned again for Gouveia to start walking before him, "As you wish." Gouveia's lip twitched up a little, a flash of a man in black rolling down a hill, then it was gone. They stepped on to the turbolift before Reed's curiosity got the better of him, "Who was the man in black?"

Gouveia sighed, "Couldn't give me five minutes." Gouveia stood up straight, "I'll make a deal with you Lieutenant Commander. I answer and I get to ask, you answer then you can ask, and so on. Deal?"

"Deal." Reed answered quickly, waiting for his answer about the man. Gouveia was less than forthcoming. Reed asked again, "Well, who was the man rolling down the hill in black?"

"I thought you might want a different question." Reed only looked at Gouveia, "He is a main character in the movie The Princess Bride by William Goldman."

"Why did-" Reed quired.

Gouveia interrupted, "My turn. How long has it been since you have been to Earth?"

"About five years."

"Five years? How can-"

Reed interrupted, "My turn. Why did this character pop into your head?"

"Because you said 'as you wish.' The character says this to the other main character." Gouveia could see Reed did not like this answer, "This is all I am willing to say about the matter. Now. How can you stay out in space for five years without going back to Earth? No breeze, sounds of nature, and only a few sheets of metal separating us from a vacuum. How do you manage to stay sane?"

Reed quirked his lips upward, "That's two questions."

Gouveia gave a slight smile toward the man, "Alright. You get two the next round."

"Thank you, ma'am. You are too generous."

"Answer my questions you infuriating officer."

Reed became serious, "We have our duties here on the ship, there is a workout area, we have ship events, and there is a library of sorts. I haven't been on the ship the whole five years. When we come around to a new minshara class planet or moon, we have away teams who will go and explore the area. I am usually one of the people on the away mission."

"Dangerous, don't you think?" Gouveia saw Reed looking at her with a slight glare. "I know. Ask away, sir."

"What is the extent of how much of my knowledge do you have?"

Gouveia paused, "I am not sure."

"Can you fire any weaponry? Do you know what the weapons array is? Where it is located? Do you have this part of my knowledge?"

They paused in front of the guest quarters. Gouveia turned to look Reed in the eyes, "I don't know. When I come across something which is unfamiliar yet I still know how to operate it, that is when I know it is your thoughts, not mine. Now, will you allow me to get some rest?"

Reed noted the bags under Gouveia's eyes and the tears in them. Reed opened the door allowing Gouveia to enter, "I'll give you a small tour."

Gouveia shook her head, "No. Just show me how to call someone on the ship and I can manage the rest."

Reed pointed to the panel next to the door, "Push this button. Only call myself or the doctor. Announce yourself then say who you are calling for."

Gouveia nodded, _'You_ _already know when I need assistance_.'

Reed spoke aloud, "Even though that may be true. We need to _not_ speak telepathically. It unsettles people."

"You mean it unsettles you." Gouveia looked at Reed and saw how bloodshot his eyes were, "I suggest you get some rest, Lieutenant Commander. Good night." Gouveia turned from the door.

"I'll have someone bring you a change of clothes in the morning." Reed stepped from the room. "Good night Ms. Gouveia."

' _It's Alaine_.' Gouveia said silently. This room was bigger than Gouveia had expected. The captain's ready room was smaller than her quarters. The only sound to be heard was a hum of electric output. Gray walls on all sides without pictures or knickknacks. Gouveia shuffled to the other side of the separator wall. One side there was a desk with a computer and the other a bed. The computer might give some insight on what happened to her parents yet the bed looked inviting. Giving the computer one last glace, not up for the task of trying to figure out how the thing worked, Gouveia sat on the bed, took off the barrowed slippers and laid down. There were unfamiliar noises and smells. Focusing on the electric hum from before, Gouveia counted 1 to 100. Around 75, she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and their licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 7

Outside Guest Quarters July 5, 2161 1100

"Reed to Goyette."

"Goyette here. What can I do for ya, sir?"

"Send a man down to guest quarters to guard our newest crewmate."

"Shall I get a watch bill together while I'm at it?"

"Not a bad idea. I need a man here in the next few minutes."

"Aye sir. If I may sir. You sound real tired. Not burning the midnight oil, are ya?"

"Send a man down, Goyette. Reed out." Reed leaned back on the bulkhead, trying to put a wall up in his mind. Gouveia's mind was still active, though getting hazer by the moment and in turn Reed's mind was getting hazer. "I really need to speak with T'Pol."

"About what, sir?" Reed jerked his head up. "Ah. Sorry sir. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Crewman Elliot. Glad to see Lieutenant Goyette is getting things in to gear." Reed got off the bulkhead and started making his way to the trubolift.

"Sir?" Elliot looked from Reed to the guest quarters door.

Reed held a sigh in as he turned back to Elliot, "Yes?"

"Exactly what should I guard against?"

Reed did sigh this time, "Make sure no one goes in and no one comes out. Unless it is the Doctor, the Captain, or myself. Understood?"

Elliot smiled, "Yes sir. Very good sir. Good morning sir."

Reed shook his head and went on his way to the bridge to finish out his shift, wishing for time to speed up. Longing for his bunk.

(The smell of antiseptic and the beeping of a heart monitor had Reed's eyes open. A woman of around 50 years, dark hair and a round face was laying down on the hospital bed. Reed recognized her from the photo of Gouveia's family. "Mom?" A female voice with an American accent came from him. His right hand held the left hand of this dark-haired woman. A door opened behind Reed.

"How is she?" A man in his 50's, with salt and pepper hair and beard, placed a paper coffee cup in his hand.

"She's doing better, I think." His hand automatically held on to the cup, "I haven't seen the doctor yet." And took a sip, "Ugh. Thanks for the coffee." He got out of the chair. "Dad, take my seat. I'm going to give Hanna and James an update."

"Thanks' Alaine. I know we have disrupted your life. But I am really glad you could make it."

"I'm glad to be here." Reed left the room and went down a white corridor. In a small alcove he stopped and made sure there was no one around before tears started to fall. "Lord, I don't know why you are putting mom and dad through this. But please don't take mom away. I don't think we are ready for her to go. Please Lord." After a few moments Reed took a deep breath and went back on his way. After a while he entered a lobby. Sitting on a few of the chairs were James, Hanna, and Delores. "Hey all."

"Alaine." James got up, "How is she?" The two women stood as well.

"She is doing better."

"Really, cause I can see you were crying." Hanna said.

"It's only stress."

Delores held on to James, "We are all a little overwhelmed."

"I have to go, I will see you all later." Reed picked up a jacket that was laying on the chair James vacated.

"Get some rest."

"Where have I heard that before?" A blast came from his right. "Everyone get out! GET OUT!" Reed's body went in to action, running back to the three. "James, get them out." Shots started. "GO!"

Reed's body went down. Blood came from his right side.)

 _ARGH!_ Gouveia's inter cry woke Reed. 'Not again.' Reed turned over, saw the time of one in the morning, 'To go or not?' The comm buzzed.

"Maddox to Reed."

"Reed here." Reed's throat felt like gravel.

"Sir," pause, "I respectfully request your presence at guest quarters. I heard some sounds of distress."

"Be there in 10. Reed out." Reed could feel the tension in Gouveia. In ten minutes, Reed was dressed, shaved, teeth brushed and standing in front of guest quarters. "Ensign Maddox. Report."

"Sir. I relieved Crewman Leonard at 2200. Everything was quiet until about 15 minutes ago when our guest gave a shout. Nothing too alarming though." Maddox concluded.

"Very well. When does your shift end?"

"0600."

"Alright." Reed pressed the doorbell. "Ms. Gouveia, may I come in?"

Gouveia opened the door, in her torn uniform clothes with the blanket from the bed wrapped around her, did not meet Reed's eyes. She motioned for him to come in as she took a seat on the couch. Reed walked past her and sat in the chair, watching Gouveia. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks, the bags under her eyes, and the way she had wrapped her arms around her legs. _Trying to ward off the world_.

"Yes. I am." Gouveia barely spoke, but Reed heard her in the quiet room.

Reed placed his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his fists, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Gouveia glared at Reed, "No. I would not like to talk about it. Especially if the _it_ you are referring to is the dream where I saw my family. Where I saw my brother, his wife, my sister, and my parents? Where I almost lost them? NO. I would not like to talk about it." She looked away.

Reed stood, "Alright, if you are not going to talk, I need to get some rest before shift. I'll escort you to sickbay."

Gouveia grasped his hand before Reed took a step. Reed froze, "Please, don't make me go back there when I am cleared to be here. I'll," Gouveia stood as well, "I'll stay on the couch, take the bed." She looked down at their clasped hands, "Please, I don't want to be alone." Gouveia glanced up to see Reed's reaction, his face stone, "I know I have been pushing you away, but, you are the one person I trust. You may not be my friend, but you know what I'm feeling." She let go of him, "All I'm asking, is for some company on my first night away from sickbay."

Reed relaxed a little and sat down on the couch, defeated, "Take the bed, I'll be better off here."

Gouveia did not quite believe Reed, "You won't sneak off." She waited until he looked up, "Let me know when you leave."

"As you wish, Ms. Gouveia."

She smiled and, in relief, almost hugged the man. In a very controlled awkward matter, Gouveia patted his shoulder instead, "Thank you." And took herself off to bed.

Reed looked around in wonderment as he reclined into the couch, How did I get myself into this mess?

I ask the same thing.

"Would you like to talk now?" Reed's voice was ruff, but his mouth held a quiet smile.

"No." He heard her toss and turn for a few moments, "Ok, yes, I would like to talk." Reed heard Gouveia get up and walk to the front room, "Only to know you're there and haven't slipped out while I wasn't looking."

Reed held a sigh, trying not to show frustration with her lack of confidence in the validity of his word. Sitting up Reed waited for Gouveia to sit in the chair and when no words were forthcoming asked, "This is fun. Are you planning on staying up the rest of the night?"

"No."

"Ah. She speaks. Do you have any questions I can answer?"

"I don't know."

Reed looked around the room and saw a few books on a shelf, "How about I read a book to you, instead, until you are ready to sleep?"

"I haven't had story time in years."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Gouveia walked to a small set of books. After perusing the shelf, she took down a thick novel and held it out to Reed, "This one." Gouveia gave a one-sided shrug, "It's the only one I recognize."

Reed sat up and took the book in a smooth movement, holding it with elbows on knees, "The Odyssey?"

Gouveia nodded and took a seat next to Reed, "Kind of poetic. A man who is trying to get home and only by an intervention of those with greater power can do so. And me." Gouveia curled up resting her head on the back of the couch leaning toward Reed, "Trying to get back to my home as well. Though Odysseus had the good fortune of being in the same time line and on the same planet."

Reed settled back in to the couch and cracked opened the book, "Odysseus also had to go to different worlds."

Gouveia grimaced and crossed her arms, "That makes me feel so much better."

Reed asked, "Should I start at the beginning or would you like to skip to the best parts?"

"Go to the part where Odysseus is planning to go home and challenge the suitors." Gouveia commanded, settling her blanket around her.

With a nod Reed opened the book. Flipping through the pages toward the end, the book gave off a smell. "Don't you love the smell of old books?" Reed was startled and looked to her. Gouveia's eyes were closed as she continued, "They remind me of the library. Hundreds of books. Lightly used over 25, 30 years. Waiting for the next person to come and open the binding and uncover something wonderful. I miss the library."

Reed cleared his throat, "The next morning the suitors gathered in the dining hall for the contest. They set up a target at the end of the room, and.. "

"Do you have libraries?" Gouveia interrupted.

"Yes. We do, though it is not how you remember, I imagine."

"That's good. The building is there, at least?"

Reed nodded and continued, "And Telemachus handed his father's great bow to the first suitor to try his aim.."

"Will you take me to a library?"

Reed closed the book, "I may not be able to. Once we are back on Earth, you will be assigned a living and become part of the society."

Gouveia sat up, "Assigned? I don't have a choice in what I do or where I go?"

"I'm not the best person to have this conversation with. T'Pol or Captain Archer would be the ones to ask."

"Okay." Gouveia did not move or notice Reed not re-open the book.

Reed gave in to his curiosity, "Is there anything else?"

Gouveia's eyes were glassy with the tears held back, "What isn't on my mind? How am I going to make a living, where am I going to live, can I still make friends, what happened to my family, am I really so alone?" Gouveia gave in to her tears. Reed sat there, stunned. "I know I shouldn't push this on you, but you did ask." A hint of a smile came through in Gouveia's voice.

"Your right, I did."

"Not exactly what you expected, right?" Gouveia said as she wiped her eyes on the blanket.

"No." Reed looked inside for a moment, "I was blindsided, I did not know this was in your feelings at all. I feel your grief and helplessness, but not the why."

"I guess I have some strength in me yet, if even you could not comprehend why I am feeling the way I am." She nestled in to the couch, "Though now I am quite exhausted and embarrassed."

"Then take yourself off to bed before you fall asleep right here." Reed suggested as he leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms, allowing the book to fall.

The noise jolted Gouveia, "Right you are sir." Gouveia slid to the ground and picked up the book, "I would still feel better if you took the bed, sir."

Reed shook his head, took Gouveia by her elbow and brought them both to their feet, "No. Ms. Gouveia. You are an honored guest of the _Enterprise_. Take the bed." He took the book from her hands and gently guided her to the bedroom space.

"Alright." Gouveia turned back to Reed, "You're going to stand there until I get into bed, aren't you?" She giggled, "Are you going to tuck me in as well?"

"Only if you wish it." Reed's eyes bored into Gouveia.

Gouveia took a step back, "I was only joking, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Ms. Gouveia." Reed was hard pressed to maintain his self-appointed post at the door and not run and shake the girl, as Gouveia's thoughts were bashing the inside of his skull.

He does remind me of Wesley. It is nice to have someone worry about me. Though, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him in. He is a senior officer on the ship and a spaceship at that. They are on a mission this is no time for you to swoon over a good looking British man though he is fit and has a grade A mind. You are a single woman away from all you know. Your guard needs to be up. Stop while there is nothing. There is no such thing as true love. I need to get to know Joanna what was her last ...

Reed spoke up when there was no reprieve in sight, "Ms. Gouveia, please relax. I can't keep up my mental walls right now." A few seconds and there was only droning from Gouveia instead of words.

"Better?" Gouveia asked quietly.

"Yes. Thank you. I will let you know when I leave in the morning." Reed murmured as he replaced the book on the shelf and took a new one, laying down on the couch for a very long night. Though I would like to know who Wesley is and where the dream came from.

In a sleepy tone of voice Gouveia answered, Wesley is the man in black and my dream is something for later.

Reed let out an audible sign, "Good Night." Alaine

"Good night Malcolm." Gouveia mumbled through a small tried smile. Reed smiled as he got down to reading his book and trying to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work. The copyrights and trademarks of Star Trek are owned by Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and their licensee, Pocket Books. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 8

Bridge July 6, 2161 0530

"Alpha shift is almost up for duty." Gregory at the science station moaned, "Hopefully they will all be on time today."

T'Pol walked off the turbolift, "Lieutenant Gregory is there something you would like to speak with me about?"

The other bridge crew gave a pitying look toward Gregory, "Ah, no Commander. There is not much to report. We are about to exit Andorian space and leave the Andorian escort,"

"Commander T'Pol." Leonard interrupted, "The Andorians are hailing."

T'Pol nodded, "On screen."

"Vulcan, where is Captain Archer?"

"He is on his way. Do you wish to wait for him?"

"No." Thyv said, with a knife hand gesture, "There is the matter of your _guest_."

"What is the matter of our guest, General?" Archer spoke from the platform, walking toward T'Pol, and continued on, "Is she a spy? A person of import from an uninhabited moon? Or does she have secrets from the future?" Reed came on the bridge as Archer stopped, back to the screen, and gave Reed a small nod of acknowledgement as he faced the suspicious Andorian General, "General, you are welcome to board and interview our guest, as long as Lieutenant Commander Reed and I are able to sit in on the questioning."

"Alright, Pink Skin. Have it your way. But know this, if we do find something we will be taking your _guest_ under arrest by the order of the Andorian Empire."

Archer nodded, "We expect you in 30 minutes. Archer out." He looked at Reed with that slight smile, "Well, we have 30 minutes before the Andorian guard is here. Better make our guest aware of what is about to happen. Malcolm, you had best get going."

Reed held back a sigh. The shift had barely started and was already in full gear. Another day on _Enterprise NX-01_ , "Should we be ready, if the Andorians do find something?"

Archer gave a disparaging look toward Reed, "Reed get ready for a boarding party of three to five Andorians who have the intent to forcibly take a member of our crew."

"Aye, sir." Reed went back to the turbolift, "Thank you, Captain." Pushing the button to get back to the level of guest quarters before there was a reply.

Guest Quarters 0545

Gouveia was given an _Enterprise_ uniform stripped of markings, looking like a pair of coveralls she got at bootcamp. She took the sea scars patch from the poor torn jacket and placed it on the hook loops of the left shoulder of the new coveralls. Gouveia was in front of the mirror looking at the reflection which she barely recognized, "What I wouldn't give to be back in my own time."

"Careful what you wish for," Gouveia spun around to see Reed leaning against the doorway separating the living area and the bedroom, "It may not turn out the way you thought it would."

"Have any experience? And is it not customary to knock and announce yourself before walking into the quarters of the opposite sex?" Gouveia grabbed her boots before walking past Reed and sitting on the chair to put them on, "What is it? I can tell it's not a social call."

Reed came to spot by the door from last night, hands behind his back, "The Andorians are going to interview you in the conference room in less than fifteen minutes."

"Oh fun, more questions. The Andorians are?"

"Are bound by a code of honor and highly suspicious. They are looking for any excuse to break from the coalition which we have worked hard to build[PG2] . Address the person talking directly. Do not look to me or Captain Archer for reassurance. Stay seated, keep both hands on the table, and everything will be fine."

"Sounds like you don't even believe that." Gouveia stood and gestured for Reed to lead the way, "I don't like the word fine. There are too many feelings hidden by that word. Most people I know use it when they do not want to say what is really bothering them because they do not believe anyone really wants to hear how they are actually doing. I avoided using the word by replacing it with tired when I was younger. At least then it was a half truth." Reed pressed the call button for the turbolift, "Two guards this time. Why the honor?" Gouveia asked as they all stepped into the lift.

"Ms. Gouveia, Sargent Greer and Corporal Kane." Reed made the introductions, "They were part of the away team on the moon."

"Nice to meet you officially," Kane winked at her, "Don't mind us. It is mostly in case the Andorians have anything up their sleeves."

Gouveia pointed at Kane, "You're the corporal from the other day."

Kane smiled as he took Gouveia's pointed finger and shook it as he would the hand, "Yes I am madam, pleased to meet you."

Gouveia smiled back holding a giggle and asked, "Who are the Andorians?" hoping for a better explanation.

"Wound up aliens with bad attitudes to go with their blue skin." Greer commented.

"Sargent!" Reed stopped the lift, "One more word like that and you _will_ be demoted. I will _personally_ see that you will never hold a firearm again. Is that understood?"

"Aye sir." Greer growled out.

"Good." Reed started the lift again.

Gouveia's face was blank, the smile gone, A little harsh. As they stepped out of the lift Gouveia tried to mentally probe Reed's brain.

I suggest you keep your barriers up. Reed's inter voice reverberated in Gouveia's mind and she stumbled.

Kane took her arm as she regained balance, "You all right?"

Gouveia gripped Kane's arm as she shook off the experience, "Only a slight dizzy spell. I'm okay."

"Lieutenant Commander, is there enough time to call Phlox and get him to come and take a look?" Kane asked as both Gouveia and himself dropped their arms and continued forward.

"No. If the strain becomes too much, I will give a reason for the interview to stop. We cannot have the Andorians suspect Ms. Gouveia. You know how they can be."

"I remember how Shran was." Greer grit though teeth, under his breath.

Before Reed could berate the MACO, Gouveia reassured, "I will let you know if I need assistance, Lieutenant Commander. Did you say blue skin?" Kane nodded Gouveia continued, "This is going to be another ordeal. Isn't it?"

Reed stopped before the door, "Yes." He turned to Gouveia, I will be right beside you.

Gouveia's eyebrows rose, Didn't you rattle my brain a few moments ago to warn me to keep my barriers up?

Reed opened the door, "Then I advise you get to it." Reed's wall did go up, Gouveia had not noticed well they were connected until it was gone.

Archer turned toward the door as Reed walked in, "Ah. Good to see you again, Ms. Gouveia. How are you today?"

"I am well. And yourself, Captain?" Gouveia asked as she shook hands with him.

"As well as can be with Andorians aboard." Archer grumbled, motioning Gouveia to move to his left, "They would like to ask you a few questions. God knows what they will think of your answers. Don't be nervous and tell the truth and everything should be fine."

"There's that word again," Gouveia muttered as she walked to the chair.

Reed gave a nod to the MACO's to stay outside the room and post at the door, greeting Archer, "Captain."

"Malcolm. General Thyv will be along shortly." The door opened showing three Andorians coming in a small procession, "Speak of the devil."

Gouveia went stock still. They were a little taller than her 5 foot 4 height, blue skin, and antenna. The antenna was the most surprising part. The disapproving looks were not. Gouveia missed Archer's greeting to the new additions and the cue to sit down. Reed took her elbow and sat her down as General Thyv and his two companions sat across from Gouveia and Archer at the head. Reed stood behind Gouveia.

Gouveia cleared her throat, "Ahm, Hello."

"You will not speak until spoken to." Thyv announced.

"I will not speak at all if you are going to be rude, General." Gouveia crossed her arms, "I was told this would be a simple interview."

"This is an interrogation." Thvy declared.

"Interrogation has a different connotation than an interview. Do you consider me a threat?"

"Yes."

"Why? I have nothing of interest to you."

"I will be the one to decide if you do or do not have interest for the Imperial Guard."

"Well, I would feel more comfortable if you would call this an interview, not an interrogation."

"You are trying my patience."

"I do not mean to waste your time. You called me here."

"Enough!" Thyv slammed the table with an open hand, Gouveia jumped, and Reed took a step forward. Thvy continued, "What was your reason to come to one of our outlier moons?"

"The plane I was in had a malfunction. The pilot and I ejected. I landed on your moon and the _Enterprise_ crew found me. I did not have a choice in where I ended up."

"What type of craft was your plane?"

"It's a fighter jet for air-to-air battles."

"Don't you mean space battles?"

"No. These jets are in case of an attack by another country, not another planet."

Thvy looked to Archer, "Is there a reason to expect an attack from different countries on your planet?"

Archer glanced at Gouveia before addressing Thvy, "No. Not anymore. Ms. Gouveia comes from a time when all nations were ready for an attack from all around the globe. Ms. Gouveia, would you lend me your identification card?" Gouveia took the ID from her left breast pocket and handed it to Archer, who in turn showed Thvy, "My science officers have determined Ms. Gouveia is from Earth's 21st century."

"Is this another type of Temporal War?" Thvy accused.

Archer gave the ID back to Gouveia, "No, General. This was an accident and there is no sign of another spacial anomaly happening in the near future."

Thvy scrutinized Gouveia, "No one will follow you?"

"No. As Captain Archer explained, my people do not have the technology to be in space for long periods of time. What happened to me was a fluke."

"Do you not consider the humans on this ship as your people?" Thvy asked curiously.

"Yes and no." Gouveia glanced at Archer, looking quickly down and away, "They are of my species; however, this is not where I am from." Gouveia was hard pressed to not look at Reed as well.

"Seems you are not part of the Federation." Thyv observed, "Though you have a connection with this crew."

"No. I am not part of the Federation. And yes, I do have a connection to the crew." Gouveia could feel Reed tense.

"You are from Earth a century ago?"

"Yes. Your point?"

Thyv stood, "You will come to Andoria and report to the Superior General." Everyone at the table stood, except Gouveia, and Reed had a hand on his phaser.

Gouveia focused on her hands in front of her as she asked, "Does that mean you will shoot at your allies over a small matter of a report? Why do you threaten so many lives for the sake of pride?"

"It is not pride, but honor. As to threaten lives." Thyv drew his phase pistol. Reed followed suit as did the two Andorians.

Gouveia intercepted Archer's shout for order as she kept her seat with a relaxed attitude, "Pride goes before destruction; humility before honor.* Yes, that is certainly a threat. Though not a very good one." She slowly waved around the room, "A show of force for honor based on pride is a good way to get the person killed, if they are not careful. I am careful not to show my force until it is necessary. Better to be under estimated and take advantage of my foes then to have my bluff be called with dire consequences. So, the ball is back in your court. Will you be shown the door and forever afterwards be known as a blackguard who would hold a weapon on someone whom is defenseless and has taken no action against you, or take what I have said of your own free will and know I speak the truth?" Gouveia stood to attention, "This is my report for the Andorian Imperial Guard to General um, the General. My name is Lieutenant JG Alaine Gouveia, retired, from the Sea Scars command VR-85 of Sand Island Naval Base. Born July 20, 1988 in Provo, Utah. I was in an accident on July 20, 2018 where my aircraft was crashing, and I ejected with the pilot who was lost. I landed on an outlier moon in Andorian space and two days ago the _Enterprise_ crew found me, not a moment too soon from what I understand. I stand before you without family, rank, or affiliation to call my own. I am here as an honored guest of Captain Archer and his crew."

A silent moment passed, Thvy slowly placed the weapon back into his holster. Reed pointed his phaser at the other two who were slower than the general to place their weapons back. Gouveia silently let out the breath she had been holding.

Archer spoke, "General. I believe you have the report you were waiting for. Please allow our guards to escort you to the docking hatch." Archer motioned to the door.

Thvy charged at Archer and pointed a finger into his face, "This is not over. Captain. You and your _guest_ are to immediately leave Andorain space. You have one day to comply before I fire upon your ship." Archer did not flinch, holding his stance. Thvy pointed to Gouveia, "And _you_ , you are not to come back to Andorian space on the penalty of death." Thyv stalked out of the room with his two companions following close behind.

Gouveia sank back into the chair after the door shut, Archer and Reed shared a concerned look.

"Ms. Gouveia." Archer addressed Gouveia, "I would like you to see Doctor Phlox."

"Yes Captain." Gouveia stood, and almost fell back in to the chair, Reed caught her by the elbow, "I don't think I have much strength left."

Archer smiled, "I don't think I would have much strength either after giving such a speech. Malcolm, please escort Alaine to sick bay."

"Aye sir." Reed took Gouveia by the elbow, "Come on, lean on me." Gouveia pulled away, swaying but standing. Reed implored Gouveia, "Please? You can hardly stand."

Gouveia grunted with a grimace, "Captain, I hope never have to go through something along these lines again. If you will excuse me." Gouveia gave a slight nod, to the point of being disrespectful.

"Of course." Archer made an arm gesture to signal Gouveia and Reed to go ahead, "Malcolm, keep an eye on her."

"Planned on it, sir." Reed's voice was serious but gave a subtle wink to Archer.

I saw that. Gouveia muttered silently, eyes closed trusting her feet and Reed to keep her from hitting walls, too tired to speak aloud.

Reed's concern went up another notch.

Calm down, sir. Gouveia hissed mentally, The doc will fix me up right as rain and then I will be out of your hair for a while. I'm so tired.

Reed gripped Gouveia's elbow to correct course and spoke aloud, trying to keep her awake, "Come on Ms. Gouveia. I need you to keep walking straight."

"Can't." Gouveia breathed out, Reed would have missed it if he was not right beside her.

"Are you saying you can survive three days, alone, on a miserable moon, yet you cannot make it to sick bay after a twenty-minute interview?"

"Yes." Gouveia had a little smile in her voice and opened her eyes, "That is exactly what I am saying." Trying to keep her mind off the exhaustion, Gouveia continued talking, "If you recall, I did not make if to sickbay with my eyes open that time either. I do not a have a great track record. Do you think Doc will be disappointed with me for not taking it easy as I promised?"

"Doctor Phlox will be angry with the captain and myself for not getting the interview to stop before you were at this point. Though, this is somewhat unusual. Is it normal for you to tire so easily?"

"No." Gouveia's eyebrows came together in concentration, "Maybe I haven't recovered as well as I thought I did."

"Doctor Phlox will put your vitals through the ringer." Reed grimaced this time.

"What did the doctor ever do to you?" Gouveia asked, "I know you have been to see Fox,"

"Phlox," Reed interrupted.

" _Phlox_ more than a dozen times. Is it the room? The smell? The shots? What's it about sickbay you don't like?" Gouveia had a little more energy when she concentrated on someone else's problem.

"I, I had a bad experience."

"Like no one else has?"

"It is not something I speak of lightly."

"How about a deal? I tell you about the memory you accidently saw and then you tell me about this experience." When Reed did not answer Gouveia sighed, "Or we will never speak of it again."

"Tha ..."

"Ms. Gouveia, Lieutenant Commander Reed." Phlox's stern fatherly voice interrupted whatever Reed was about to say, "I expected you half an hour ago."

Gouveia and Reed both straightened. Reed guided Gouveia with a hand on her back, pushing her gently forward into sickbay, "I apologize Doctor. The interview was a little longer and more stressful than anyone had foreseen."

Phlox had a medical scanner out and doing a preliminary once over before Reed was finished speaking, "Hmph. I see." Phlox took a second to make eye contact with Gouveia and gave a small smile, "Here sit down and tell me what happened." As Gouveia got herself settled Phlox turned to Reed with hard eyes, "You are dismissed Lieutenant Commander. I will contact you if I have any further questions."

Reed nodded to Gouveia and took his leave from sickbay without any further ado.

Gouveia gave Phlox a quizzical glace, "Why are you so hard on him?"

Phlox prompted Gouveia in to a horizontal position, "Mr. Reed is hard on himself and will not come to see me for any preemptive treatment. It is always after the fact." Phlox had been going over her vitals, "Ah, here is a problem. There is a slight difference in your hormone levels. And your levels,"

"Doc," Gouveia interrupted, "Can I call you doc?" Phlox nodded before Gouveia continued, "Why is 'Mr. Reed' so distant?"

"I don't know." Phlox got a mischievous grin, "You should ask him some time. Right now, you should get some rest and I will go over your results in,"

"Doc?"

Phlox was hard pressed not to sigh aloud, "Yes, Ms. Gouveia?"

"Why did the Lord bring me here?"

"Lord? Do you mean the captain?"

Gouveia gave a chuckle, "No. The Lord, Jesus Christ, the savior of the world."

"Hmm. No. I haven't heard of this person."

Gouveia covered her eyes with her arm, blocking out the light, "Doc, is there a bible around. I am need of some guidance."

"Bible? Hm. What is a bible?"

"It's a book. Please tell me you know someone who has it?"

"I'll ask. Is this a popular book in your time?"

"No. Not to most. But it is a very important book to me." Gouveia cleared her throat, "Doc, I am about to cry, and I really don't feel like having any witnesses. Sympathetic or otherwise. Do you mind?"

"Oh. Of course. I'll be on the other side of the room if you need me."

"Thanks doc." Gouveia whispered as Phlox's footsteps faded. "Lord, I don't know why I am here, please watch over my family. Let me know you are there." Feeling more alone then she had been when she was on the moon, Gouveia broke down.

Phlox feigned not to notice the sobbing coming from his patient, knowing this was part of how most human women processed traumatic information after the shock wore off.

*Proverbs 18:12


End file.
